Second Lives, Second Loves, Second Chances
by TheTBone
Summary: Bree Tanner's life was spared and now she is living with the yellow eyes. She has much to learn about being a vampire, being herself, moving on, and maybe even being in love again.
1. How did I make it?

**I don't own it. If I did Bree wouldn't have died and there would've been a lot more books.**

I was still in the forest, I concluded, still sprawled out on the floor when Jane's searing glance was discontinued. But there was still a pain, a thirst, an unimaginable want, a need. I was desperate. I tried listening to the conversations going on around me, I tried looking up, but thirst held me back. It pinned me to the ground. It paralyzed me, blinding me from sensing anything at all. Thirst was the most evil thing in a newborn vampire's life next to fire.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and flinched. Any other time I would have jumped up and crouched, my territory was being threatened, and I should be furious with this. That's what Riley would have said. But why should I take his advice anymore? He didn't even survive this fight, this fight that he was all wrong about. It took all my energy to more my neck enough to see the figure above me. It was probably Jane finishing me off. No, she would never be this gentle. I raised my chin and saw the petite one with the caramel colored hair whom I recognized as Esme.

That was another thing Riley was wrong about, the Yellow Eyes. He trained us to think they were awful, lawbreaking people that deserved to be killed, destroyed, ripped limb from limb. Truth is the few of them, with the exception of the curly haired man, were nicer than any of the people in the clan that I had spent so much time with in the last few months. Actually that wasn't true. Freaky Fred and I had bonded a little, and he had escaped. He had protected me every day that I was in the monstrous custody of Victoria and Riley. And then there was Diego, sweet, kind, tough, loving Diego who knew too much. Diego who meant the world to me. He was gone, punished because he had the burden of knowing information not meant to be shared.

I saw the woman breathe a sigh of relief and she turned to the others saying, "I think she's going to be okay."

"Yes, I see it now," the also petite dark haired one answered, "I see her coming to Forks, I see her walking into school. Yes, she's going to be fine," she reassured.

"Bree? Bree, can you hear me?" I heard the blonde man say.

"I already told you Carlisle, she'll be fine. Oh wait," she said pausing, "she might have some broken bones."

"Oh dear," Esme whispered, audibly only to me. "Are you going to be okay? What do you need from us? Tell us what's wrong. We won't hurt you I promise."

It took another pang of energy to speak, this task proved even harder than the first since it required using my throat. "Thirst," I scratched.

"Hang tight, kid. We're going to get you home and then we'll figure that out," said a bulky one. Suddenly I was in his muscular arms, being lifted from a spot, a position that I never hoped to endure again.

Home? Even as a human I had never had a home. A house, sure, some of the time. But I had had never had a home, and I didn't think that even these vampires were going to be able to grant me that gift.

Emmett swung me around and placed me on his back. "Hold on tight, we'll be home in a matter of minutes. Of course you probably already knew that. You're no rookie to the running game are you?"

I shook my head no, uncertain of what he was implying. I contemplated it, but decided to take it at face value: I was a vampire, therefore, I ran. And not: you're a rebel, are you nuts?

Even while running at an unfathomable speed, Emmett managed to keep the trek to 'home' somewhat comfortable. In fact, if I was human I would probably have fallen asleep. Unfortunately that wasn't an option which gave me time to think. And my life isn't such a happy subject when it comes to depth. My mind shifted back to Diego…no! Stop it! I scolded myself. You can fuss about this later. Just to the basics and focus on holding on tight.

It seemed like hours later, but we finally make it to a tall wooden house. Must be a stop, maybe the family is tired. Do vampires get tired? There was so much more I needed to learn. Too bad they don't have vampire 101 at school. Not that I would've paid any attention in that class either, but if I would have ever even dreamed I'd be in this situation…

My pointless thoughts were put to a halt as Emmett shifted me into his arms.

"Don't worry. The other's are on their way. Edward won't be back until tomorrow since he has to take the car with the human for cover, but he'll be back soon."

I nodded, and sure enough in a matter of seconds the others appeared.

"Hi! I don't think we've formally met. I'm Alice. I'm sure we are going to have such a good time together. Nothing like sisters right! Or friends. Sister-friends. Yes that's what we'll be! Maybe we could even-"Alice's ramble was cut off by the gorgeous blonde.

"Alice, don't overwhelm the girl. I'm Rosalie, the sister that has the tighter grasp on reality."

Emmett laughed. "Reality? Babe, we're vampires. What's less of a reality than that?"

Okay, I'll admit, even though my life was pretty much a pit on despair, these people could be a small light in the tunnel. Their bickering was quite entertaining.

"Oh shut up," Rose spitted back and hit him playfully.

"I hate to interrupt the introductions, but I really think I should take a look at the physical damage," Carlisle said.

Ah yes, my injuries, let's not even get started on that subject. I wouldn't know where to begin or end. Everything, physically and emotionally, hurt.

"Excuse me," I started.

"She speaks!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Emmett, let the girl speak," Esme chastised.

"Sorry, I don't mean to interrupt, but could I have something to drink. My throat feels like barbed wire."

"Absolutely, I forgot how it feels to be a newborn. If you even need anything, just tell us. We are quite out of date when it comes to newborns so you will have to be patient and teach us again," Carlisle said.

"I'll carry you squirt, I'll catch and you'll drink, okay?" Emmett said scooping me up into his arms once again.

"But aren't you thirsty? How are you going to control yourself? And where are we going? It's still broad daylight; we can't just go out on the street and get a human." I asked him. I didn't want to be selfish, and were these vampires really this reckless? At least Riley had the sense to tell us to wait until night and go to the ghetto where people wouldn't be missed.

The family stayed silent looking nervous and shooting panicked glances between each other.

"Let me explain," the curly blonde man, Jasper, said surprising me. "Bree, I remember how you feel. The thirst gets better with time, don't worry about Emmett. But Bree I'm warning you now, this blood will not taste the same. It won't give you nearly the quench the human form does, but you have to have discipline and train yourself. It's not going to be easy."

Wow. Take it from a guy that I barely even knew to tell me some of the most important information in my life in such a casual tone and in less than sixty words. Fantastic, he had no faith in me either.

"Jasper loosen up I'm sure she'll be fine," Alice said. I was thankful that she believed in me. I just wasn't sure how much I had in myself.

**Author's Note: I hope you all liked it! Reviews mean the world and are always appreciated. **


	2. Why do you hate me?

** I don't own. I realize Stephanie Meyers does. Please don't sue me!**

In a few seconds I was rushing through the forest yet again. Vampires probably run more than all humans walk/run/drive put together. I clung to Emmett's back, my black/brown frizzy hair whipping against my face. In only a few minutes we saw what we wanted, or rather Emmett did. I had no idea what I was looking for really.

"Here we are. A mountain lion, one of my personal favorites. They're fun to hunt, and one of the finest tasting in my opinion," Emmett said grinning.

I cocked my head to the side, and arched my eyebrow. This was it? An everyday mountain lion was what we were hunting? It didn't even smell very appealing.

Emmett sat me down on a rock. "You think humans are hard? Try mountain lions, now watch and learn." Before I knew it he pounced on the prey and finished it no problem. He made it look like a dance, but also a power, a domination. He wrestled it, but it was clear the poor lion had no chance.

He sat it out in front of me. I glanced at the animal, then Emmett, the animal, then Emmett again. It wasn't that I was ungrateful. I wanted the lion. I wanted it badly. But how was I supposed to trust Emmett? How would I know that he wasn't going to take it or fight me for it? How did I know this wasn't all just some trap, some elaborate prank?

He must've seen my hesitation. "Well…aren't you going to eat it?" He asked.

I nodded and leaned down to take my first sip (bite?) of the beast. And it tasted…

To be honest it tasted awful, but it did slightly quench my thirst. It also brought me one step closer to being part of this clan. And this time, I actually wanted to be a part of it.

**Cullen House**

Emmett carried me into the house, and the inside was even more beautiful than the out, if that was possible. It was clear that these vampires were classy people. Everything had a modern edge. The living room was sleek and so clean I felt bad even stepping in there. The kitchen was magnificent, ironic I know, and was decked out in the most lavish appliances I had even seen…or even knew existed.

"How was hunting? Did you see any humans? Did you get enough to eat? Did you break anything else?" Esme grilled me with questions as soon as I walked, okay was carried, through the door.

"What's with the third degree? I'm sure it went fine," Rosalie scoffed as she nonchalantly passed through the entryway and up the stairs.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Typical Rose, I'll tell you what Edward told Bella. Ignore her, I do."

I chuckled. Wow, I forgot what that felt like. I couldn't remember the last time I had even cracked a smile. "It went fine. Emmett caught and I ate. Really a simple process," I answered in response to Esme's questions.

"Good," she said exhaling, but I could tell she was still tense. "No let's get you up to Carlisle's so she can examine your injuries," she said leading us up the stairs.

I nodded in response. "Is she always like that?" I whispered to Emmett.

"Only when it involves the people she loves," he said back, smiling.

Whoa, back up. Love was a strong word. I had only known these people for a few hours and she already care this much about me. I had known some people for fifteen years and they never said or showed that kind of compassion and dedication.

I smiled back, uncomfortably as we entered into the dimly light room. There was a large mahogany desk with papers and books galore. Emmett set me down on a leather couch.

As much as I appreciated being carried around, I really hoped that I could walk on my own soon. I just felt so helpless and like a burden.

Carlisle poked and prodded around like all doctors do while Emmett, Alice, and Esme watched closely by. Jasper and Rose were notable absent, probably having better things to do, not that I really cared. In fact, all of the constant attention was enough to make me uncomfortable, and I was relieved when Carlisle announced he was finished.

"Not to worry, it's just a sprained ankle and some stiffness in the rest of the joints. There won't be a need to cast it up, but crutches might be a good idea for the next couple of weeks."

Not as bad as I though compared to the thought I was going to die from Jane's seething glare. I looked down at my wet, dirty, bloodstained clothes, unsure of what to do now. The silence was making me even more anxious, so I said the first thing that came to my mind.

"Um…do you mind if I…take a shower?" I requested. I hadn't taken a nice, long, warm shower in forever. Maybe if I did I could attempt wash all of this bottled up pain, anguish, heartache, and confusion away.

"Of course! Jasper, show her the bathroom. I'll get some of Alice's old clothes to change into; God knows she has enough," Esme said bubbly.

Jasper started at her in disgust. Thanks Jasper, really boosting my self confidence here.

"Jasper, don't be rude," she said gently, but firmly at the same time.

Jasper sighed and mumbled a simple, unsatisfied, "Fine," he said leading me quickly through the hallway. I struggled to keep up with him on my crutches, stupid metal things.

I rushed through the gigantic house, going as fast as you could with two sticks shoving up your armpits.

"Here you are," he said opening the door and ushering me in.

"Thanks," I managed walking in the lush bathroom. My crutches clicked against the floor as I journeyed to turn the water on.

"Bree?" Jasper asked, he sounded like he was in pain.

I turned to face him, and the look on his face confirmed my suspicion.

"Yes?" I asked, confused.

"I'm sorry if I've made you feel unwelcome. It's just that…well…I'm jealous of you."

Jealous? Of me? What on earth did he covet from me? I had no one, nothing, and yet he was jealous? "Jealous of what?" I questioned.

"You have such a fascinating ability to be so controlled. I envy that. Some vampires many years your senior still didn't have the control you had around Bella. And you can drink animal blood right away without complaint. I just wish it would've been that easy for me…" he trailed off. I looked at him, shocked. He thought I was controlled? That was a great compliment, but I had so many arguments. He's had a family, and a wife, but I didn't say anything before he seemed to snap out of his daze.

"I just you should know. I don't hate you Bree; I just need time to adjust." I nodded. "I'll let you take your shower now," he said walking out the door to leave me to ponder everything. For a man of few words, he seemed to say a lot.

**Author's Note: Reviews make my sun shine!**


	3. You really want to know my story?

**Me: I own Twilight!**

** Alice: I can see that you don't. **

** Me: Dang…**

After my shower, instead of feeling refreshed like I had hoped, I felt even worse. I mean I knew what Jasper said was a compliment, but it only seemed to add to my baggage. I suddenly felt like I didn't belong here. This house was too big, the town too small, and the people were too nice for me to deserve. Though Riley's clan was absolute torture, at least I felt like I fit in. And I had someone. But that someone was gone now, and I would never see him again. I tried shrugging it off, but it kept nagging at me like a mosquito bite that doesn't stop itching.

Though in my opinion it was kind of pointless for me to have my own room since vampires don't sleep, it was nice for privacy. For the first time I could think in silence. Sitting on the couch without shrieking, fighting, or vampires crying out in pain in the background felt like a relief.

And even though I had nothing to my name, and I was sitting in someone else's house in someone else's clothes, I felt at peace.

I felt decent in every subject except for one thing.

Diego.

I really need to get over this, I keep telling myself, but how can you get over someone you really loved. How are you supposed to just let go of the one person that has always gotten you, that one person that you felt that special connection with from the first time you saw them. How are you supposed to just let that go?

I sat on the couch in the private room for God knows how long trying to absorb everything that has happened to me in the last few months.

People say your life flashes before your eyes before you die, and maybe when you're dead you can get it on demand or something, because I saw everything clearly, in perfect detail, in HD, if you will.

And let's just say it wasn't all pleasant.

There were a lot of things in my brain that I wish could be erased entirely.

I sat there sulking, feeling sorry for myself, feeling like a complete and utter failure, when I heard an almost silent knock at the door.

So much for privacy.

"Come in," I said, though I really just wanted to be isolated right now, I didn't want to be rude. Part was manners and part was fear, these vampires killed tons of my kind, they could easily do it do me.

"Hello, did you get settled in okay?" Esme said peeking in through the door.

"Yes, thank you. You have a lovely house," I said.

"Well thank you, I designed it myself, not to brag," she said smiling.

"It's gorgeous, you have really good taste," I said, but I couldn't help feeling a little distracted. Esme seemed to notice right away.

"Are you feeling okay, dear? You seem distant, is something wrong?" She said sitting next to me on the couch.

"I'm fine, just, I'm fine," I said, a chill unintentionally ran through my body.

"You don't look fine," she said. I was amazed at her for being so upfront.

"I just got a little cold," I said at a lame attempt to explain the chill.

Though she knew it was impossible, they were vampires of course; they didn't get cold, Esme nodded her head. Her heart hurt for the girl, her cold, non-beating heart.

I figured that this would give her the message that she didn't want to talk about it, but obviously Esme wasn't very good at reading people.

There were a few moments of silence, the two sat side by side just sitting there. "Are you waiting for me to leave?" Esme asked plainly.

"No, no, I mean, you can stay here if you want, it's your house," I stumbled. I really wanted to say 'yeah kind of, you interrupted my sulking.'

"Good, because I'm not leaving until you tell me what wrong," Esme said continuing to stare straight ahead.

I sighed. "I don't really like talking about it."

"Fair enough, but sometimes it can help if you do. That was your not keeping something so big to yourself."

There was more silence before I partially caved. It was obvious I wasn't going to win this round, even though it wasn't really a challenge. Esme was way more stubborn that she first gave her credit for. Her looks where definitely deceiving.

"There was this guy I knew, Diego," I started. I looked over at Esme for comment. She just smiled and nodded, encouraging me to go on.

"He was the sweetest guy. There were a lot of, how can I say this, jerks, in Riley's clan. They though very highly of themselves, they thought they were the best at everything. They went around bragging, being stupid, reckless, and dangerous. Truth is that Diego was better though, in every way. Anyone else having his talents would've asked to be exalted, and succeeded. But not Diego. He was content just knowing, he didn't think others needed to. He was brilliant. He taught me everything, and he probably knew more than Riley. He was resourceful, but not greedy, he was a risk taker, but not stupid. He knew what he was doing. And that was the problem," I said pausing to frown. This is where it got tricky. I'm not sure I could even get the words out. Esme patted my knee reassuringly, but not degrading. This gave me the strength to continue.

"The problem was that he knew too much. He knew all of the secrets, and was innocently trying to tell Riley the things he found out. Riley either already knew, was unpleased Diego did, or even a mixture of both. He went to tell Riley one night. We had talked about escaping together; we had plans to make a life of our own." If it was physically possible for me to be crying right now, I would be.

"He went to tell Riley one night. I wanted to go with, but Diego said it wasn't necessary. He went off; I was counting on him returning a big hero, a bearer of all secrets. But even if he had been returning a loser, it would have been better than what did happen.

"And what would that be?" Esme whispered tucking a strand of my hair behind my ear, and smoothing it out.

"He didn't return at all," I said. Those were the hardest words I had ever said in my life. I realized how painful, or annoying, it must to have been to hear all my life's problems. I was being selfish. These people already had lives, who was I to but in them? "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to lie all of that on you."

"I resent that," Esme said harshly, but surprisingly it didn't insult me. "Bree, I asked you to share your story, and you were honest. I appreciate that trust and confidence in you more than you will ever know. You don't have to keep bottling things up. You're still so young; you don't deserve to be so stressed."

If it was anyone else saying this to anyone else, I would have puked and declared it a classic _7__th__ Heaven_ moment, but it wasn't anyone else, it was about me. I actually did trust Esme along with the other Cullens, and they did seem sincere.

"You're sure I'm not being a burden by being here?" I asked.

"Oh Bree, sweet, innocent, naïve Bree, when are you going to understand that you could never be a burden to any sane person or creature? I speak for the rest of the family and myself when I say that we want you here. Never, ever doubt that again, understand?"

I nodded, and half smiled.

Esme opened her arms for a hug, but didn't push. I hugged her anyways though. Even though I was far from it, I felt as safe as ever.

**Author's Note: Reviews make the day awesome. **


	4. Did you even listen to a word I said?

**Me: Yes I own Twilight!**

**Carlisle: No, I'm sorry, you don't. **

**Me: Yes huh! I'm Stephanie Meyer!**

**Carlisle: I think we need to have this one checked out…**

I wasn't ready for this. I so wasn't ready in any way. There were so many things that could go wrong, but apparently I was the only one who realized this. Today was my first day of school at Forks High School, home of the Spartans. Can you say exciting? Yeah, didn't think so.

I had never been much for school, socializing, or any learning experience in general. I was never the friendliest or the smartest. I barely made good enough grades to pass from year to year. I just skimmed past, and made straight D's. I wasn't exactly stupid, but I didn't really see the point. I would probably end up working in a fast food joint or something, and that was fine with me.

I kind of thought being a vampire would get you a 'Get out of school free card.' It turns out that that is not the case when you live with vampires that serve as your 'parents' in the second life. Esme and I talked about it last night after my little outburst. Or rather, I talked and she listened, but then she made her decision not based off my opinions at all.

**Flashback! Time warp!**

"So, do you think you'll be ready to start soon?" Esme asked.

"Start what?" I asked confused.

"School of course. Education is very important you know."

"Wait, I have to go back to school?"

"Why of course, dear. No matter who, or what, you are, you need and deserve an education."

"But why should I have to go to school NOW when I have the rest of eternity to learn?"

"Why wait? And plus, you are still only fifteen, and I cannot in good conscience, disobey Washington law that says you have to go."

"I think all vampires should be considered adults. I didn't get a choice about becoming a vampire, so I think I should at least have a say about what I do with the life that I didn't choose," I said trying to weasel my way out. Playing the pity card, works every time.

"I suppose I understand what you're trying to say," Esme said rising up from the bed and walking towards the door.

"Thank you," I said grinning. VICTORY!

"Tomorrow it is," she said walking out of my room.

I nodded until I realized what she had just said. "Wait, what?" I said walking to my door and calling into the hallway. "Esme, wait!"

She turned around, "yes?" she said sweetly.

"Did you listen to a word I just said?"

She nodded and didn't look the least bit phased.

"I thought we agreed that I wasn't going to school."

"No, no, no, I said I understood what you said, I never agreed. Big difference," she said still smiling.

"So you listened, but you don't care?" I asked confused.

"Of course I care, dear, but trust me, this will be good for you, get you back in the world, get you into a routine, give you a sense of normalcy."

I snickered, normalcy. I'm just a bloodsucking creature craving human blood 24 hours a day. Completely normal, right? I wasn't giving up that easily though. "But we just discussed-"

"Be ready at eight, of course that won't be hard since you don't sleep, but still. Wouldn't want to be late on your first day," she said fluttering down the stairs. "Oh, and don't wear anything too short, wouldn't want to look trashy on your Forks high school debut," she added over her shoulder. And with that, she was gone.

Esme Cullen strikes again, this lady had more layers and strength than I could ever know. A little devious, but I kind of admired her pushiness and stubbornness, because she was actually nice while doing it. And she considered us her equals, but if she knew better, she would tell you. I sighed and thought about this. Though I wasn't sure, maybe this is what having a mother was like.

**Into the future! (Where we were before the time warp.)**

"Who's driving today?" Edward asked shooting down the stairs at lightning speed.

"I don't care, as long as it's not Emmett. Remember last time?" Alice said, "He decided he would see if the car could go faster than him running."

"Which I won, thank you very much," Emmett said appearing.

"And also crashed a very expensive motor vehicle in the process," Rosalie added, smacking him on the back of the head.

"That was over four months ago, are you ever going to let me drive to school again?" Emmett asked, looking mock hurt. He looked ridiculous, a giant guy with a puppy dog face.

"No!" They all cried in unison, even forgiving Esme.

"It's not like I could've killed any of us, that damage has already been done," he said grabbing his backpack filled with heavy textbooks, but Emmett flung it up with so much ease, it might as well have been a ragdoll.

"Yes, but there are humans around. And while our family is very well of in the money department, cash is still cash, and the car costs a small fortune to most Americans," Esme said, sensible as always.

"I suppose," Emmett said, hanging his head. I still don't think it's very fair. And Bree would like to see me drive, right Bree?" he asked me. He motioned for me to say yes, while the others said no.

"No comment," I said. I really didn't want to get in the middle of anything. "And when do I get to learn how to drive? I'm almost sixteen in human years, you know. Just a couple more weeks."

"We'll see about getting you into driver's ed. But let's just focus on school for now. Do you have all of your things? Backpack, school supplies, do you know where your locker is?" Esme said maternally.

"I think I have everything, but I'm still not too convinced that I'm ready, or that I even want to be going in the first place," I said glaring at Esme.

She ignored my last comment, and handed me my backpack, but said, "You're going to do great. You have everyone to help you if you need it too."

"Yeah Bree, we'll help you out. And Bella will be happy to assist you too," Edward said. I'm still not sure how I felt about Bella. I haven't ever gotten a good look at her really without wanting to eat her. But I suppose I would have to eventually meet her and others like her…

"It looks like Alice already did," Jasper said joining the conversation.

"How did you guess?" I said sarcastically looking down at my Alice-esque outfit. I looked different than my normal flannel and loose jeans. I now had on dark skinny jeans, tan leather jacket (all the rage in vogue! Alice informed me.), black pumps, and chunky jewelry throughout. Instead of my wavy, frizzy, hair, it was now controlled, sleeked, and straightened. I also had just a touch of mascara, blush, and lip gloss.

"You look great, Bree," Alice said, fixing a flyaway hair.

"Stunning, can we go now?" Rosalie said without emotion. There was a hint of sarcasm in the 'stunning' comment, but still, I think she meant it a little.

"We probably should get going," Jasper said.

"I'll drive," Edward said rushing to the garage. And we all piled in. The engine started, and I cringed. School, you think vampires and werewolves are scary? Multiply that times about fifty, and you get me trying to socialize with kids my own age. Other teenage girls? Now THAT was cause for concern.

**Author's Note. Like it? Hate it? Tell me. Please. Reviews are like 'my own personal brand of heroine.' (Did you like the TwiQuote there? Clever, huh? Makes you want to review, doesn't it? ) **


	5. Can't you see my sarcastic excitment?

**Me: I'm Stephanie Meyer, and I own Twilight!**

** Esme: No, dear, I'm sorry. You don't. **

** Me: ****!**

** Esme: Language! **

The school looked like, well, a school. A normal, everyday school filled with perils such as gym class, cafeteria food (not that I needed to worry about that), and forced socialization.

"Are you excited?" Alice asked me, walking into the school building.

"Like you will never know," I said sarcastically.

"I don't appreciate the sarcasm," Alice said in a sing-song voice.

"No seriously, Alice, you can't even fathom. I totally missed the fart jokes-"

"Just stop."

"And the cat fights."

"Bree-"

"Oh! And I always loved the homework, quizzes, and finals. Good times, some of the very best," I said venomously, no pun intended.

"It's really not that bad once you get used to it. You'll get smarter, make some friends, maybe meet a special someone. And just be glad you're still young. Think about me, I've been going to school for almost one hundred years now, so stop the pity party. You could be learning about simple and compound clauses for the billionth time. This is still new to you, enjoy it, you're only young once," Alice lectured.

Wow, for someone so small, she had quite a big attitude too. She obviously wasn't all shopping and prep girl, she had something inside of her too. And she just wanted me to be happy.

"I promise that I will make it a goal to at least try and tolerate this," I promised, "That's as good as I can promise." Let's also hope that I don't feel the sudden urge for any human blood, hopefully I could restrain myself. I wasn't thirsty per say, but around humans, even the toughest could break.

"I'll take it little sis," Alice said, now back to her bubbly self, which I was grateful for. "Now come on, what's your locker number?"

I looked on the orientation packet, "Number 301 and I have homeroom with Mrs. Rush," I robotically read off of the sheet.

"Dang it, I forgot!" Alice said smacking her head.

"What?" I asked trying to sound cool; in reality I was pretty terrified, what could be wrong now?

"You're still a freshman, so you won't be in the same hallway or classes with the rest of us. And it looks like we have different lunch periods too. I'm so sorry. I swear, I wanted to-"

"It's fine," I said smoothly, panicked on the inside, "You couldn't help it," what a great way to start my day.

"Here, I'll walk you to homeroom if you want, I could probably get to mine on time-" Alice started saying worried for my well being.

"It's okay, you just go to homeroom, I'll be fine," I said, the words coming out a little too harshly. Alice looked kind of sad. "But thanks anyway," I quickly added. This seemed to satisfy her.

"Okay, well have fun, if there's any trouble, you know where to find me, I'm not too far away," she said bouncing off to her locker.

I sighed once she was out of eyesight, and turned to fumble with my lock. I got it open without a problem, thank God, and loaded my books in. It was going without a problem until I felt something brush my back. I flipped around to face the person messing with me. "Watch it would you?" I said. I turned to look at the intruder. It was a kid, well not a kid, a person around my age. He had sandy blonde hair, was on the shorter side (as was I), and wire rimmed glasses, that made him geeky in a cute way.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. I really didn't, how can I make it up to you," me rambled.

"It really is fine," I said, even though it bugged me and made me swoon at the same time.

"I really didn't mean too. Sorry, this is a little off subject, but are you new here? After all this is Forks, and you usually recognize EVERYONE here."

"Oh, I'm Bree; I'm here with the Cullens."

"Oh, Doctor Carlisle, I've heard of him, and the older kids. There are, what, like four of them?"

"Five," I corrected. I didn't have my fake background story perfected yet, so I decided it would be safest to switch topics. "And you are?"

"Jerry. Well, Jarred, technically, but you can just call me Jerry."

"Jerry. Hello," I said, just then the bell rang, saving me from more awkward introductions. "Well I have to get to class."

"Same here, who's your homeroom?" He asked.

"English with Mrs. Rush," I answered walking human-speed down the hallway.

"Me too, I'll walk you there. Do you want me to carry your books?" He asked.

Even though this felt like something out of a cheesy teen romance novel, I said yes. Before, you tell me that I'm going soft, and giving my heart away too easily, let me explain myself. This is my first day of school. I already poured out my fears to you, and wouldn't it be better to have someone on your side. If that means a little romance that makes you all sick, deal with it.

Jerry sat down in a desk in the middle of the room, and I took the desk next to him.

I'm not going to explain the rest of English, or even the rest of the morning to you, because it's not worth reading. I'll give you a quick sum up instead. I did the work assigned to me, and kept to myself. The only real highlight is that I found out that Jerry and I have the same lunch period. And he asked me to sit with him. Although I'm still trying to figure out an excuse as of why I'm not eating every day, (today is going to be a simple I'm not hungry. Beyond that, I'm not sure what I'll say.) I'm pretty glad I won't be sitting all alone. Okay enough about that, let's skip to lunch.

"Hey Bree, this is our usual spot," Jerry said pointing to a small table in the middle of the cafeteria.

OUR tables, as in there were going to be other people? I gulped. I had just made a new friend, or at least an acquaintance, and now we were jeopardizing that by sticking me with other people? Okay, stay calm, Jerry will help you.

"This is Derrick, Abby, and Zoe," he said. Everyone waved at me, and I noticed that this was a diverse group of kids.

There was Derrick, who was the total opposite of Jerry. Derrick was tall, overly tanned, and built like a football linemen. He was build like Emmett, but chubbier, and with darker skin.

There was Abby, a total prep, and reminded me slightly of Rosalie and Alice combined. She was medium height, had light red hair, and wore a way to short skirt. Perfect cheerleading material, I though. Her eyes were a so light a blue, they looked almost grey. She smiled her pink lipstick smile, revealing blue and pink braces.

And then there was Zoe, who didn't remind me of anyone. She looked kind of Goth, but not in a depressed way, though she did scare me a little. She had pitch black hair and the skinniest frame I had ever seen, the bodies millions of girls would kill for. But she covered it up with a way too big black long sleeved shirt, and black leather pants.

"Hi, I'm Bree," I waved back and took a seat next to Jerry and Zoe.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Zoe said quietly and in a squeaky, almost mouse-like voice. Totally not what I would expect out of her considering the way she presented herself.

"Oh, I'm not really hungry. Big breakfast," I lied.

"You know, being anorexic is not the way to go," Abby chastised, taking a bite of pizza.

"I know, I really did just eat a lot," I said. Abby nodded and continued to eat. I sat there in silence, but it wasn't really uncomfortable. It was actually peaceful, just being with people. As much as I hated to admit it, maybe Esme was right. Maybe this would be a positive thing for me. Curse her and her motherly instincts!

"Uh-oh, here they come," Abby said, as the rest of the group turned to look behind them and groaned.

"Who are they?" I asked.

"Those are the preps, the popular people, the all-that's," Zoe said rolling her eyes. They're here to mess with us.

"Why would they mess with-"I started.

They all shushed me as they advanced to the table though.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" said a curly-haired redhead.

This was the most cliché image I had ever seen in my whole existence. There were three girls in cheerleading uniforms all in a row. And I though these only existed in movies.

"Just eating lunch," I said. I could tell these people were not going to be my BFF's. There were obviously cocky and looking for trouble. Well in that case, Bring. It. On.

"What are you doing?" Abby whispered frantically.

"Don't worry," I whispered back.

"I'm sorry were you actually just talking to me?" The redhead asked.

"Well since you asked a question, I figured you wanted an answer."

"It's called a riddle question," a brunette to the leader's right said.

"I think you mean rhetorical," I corrected. Even I knew that. Brown hair must be extremely dull.

"Whatever nerd," the blonde to her left said. They were like a rainbow of perfectly groomed manes.

"Good comeback, that really stung," I said pretending to be offended.

"Would you just shut up, losers? Hey glasses, come over here," redhead said.

Jerry hesitantly walked over to her.

"Stand on the table, Gary," she ordered.

"It's Jerry," I corrected. What was he doing? Why was he letting her push him around?

She ignored me, and once Jerry was on the table, made an announcement. "Attention, Forks High!" she said cupping her hand around her mouth, and yelling. Everyone turned to listen. "Just a reminder that the Winter Formal is coming up, and you better start asking for dates. It's going to be the best, since we're on the committee," she said smiling and motioning to her and her lap dogs. Everyone clapped for God knows why. I didn't. "And in order to make this the best it can be, nobodies, you know who you are, don't bother showing up. Or there is going to be trouble. For example, this kid," she said pointing to Jerry "is better off not coming. So beware," she said looking around the cafeteria. "Okay, trash, we're done with you," she said shoving Jerry off the table, sending him crashing to the ground. "Enjoy the rest of lunch," she said walking off like nothing happened. That devious little smile was the last straw for me. Without thinking I ran after her, and pounced.

**Author's Note: A little more drama in this chapter. Love it? Hate it? Review it! Suggestions are ALWAYS appreciated and will be taken into consideration. Thank you SO MUCH to everyone who did, I love all the positive comments I got! Please don't hesitate to review first time or even more than once. Even one word reviews rock. Thank you! **

**Dedications! This chapter is dedicated to: ForeverBlonde (First review! Yay!), ImmortalRoxtar (might as well be my beta), SaM-i-aM-42 (coolest username ever, by the way), nessa1998 (the four 'pleases' motivated me!), Embery'sGirlForever ('Jaspery' shall be added to the dictionary, in my opinion), pottergoose (who read my mind with her Esme review), and Kasseraandra (her smiley face review made my day). Thank you all! You are all SO vital to my updating! =)**


	6. Did you get expelled?

**Me: I own Twilight, did you know that?**

** Jacob: No, you don't, Stephanie Meyer does. **

** Me: I am Stephanie Meyer, I just shape shifted into her!**

** Jacob: No, you just shape shifted into a hallucination, because you don't own Twilight, nor will you ever. **

** Me: **

Yes, I know it was stupid. You don't have to tell me that. Actually no one had to tell me that, because I already knew, but apparently they didn't seem to get that. I pounced on redhead, but in my defense it was for a perfectly good reason in my opinion. Poor Jerry was getting severely mocked, and even physically hurt, and what had he even done to her?

So now I am in the principal's office, Principal Webelo, to be exact. Hey wasn't a webelo a bird of something? Or have something to do with camping? Whatever, anyway, Principal Webelo saw me practically kill (and trust me, I could have) redhead, and took us both in here. I felt like a criminal being called in for questioning. Maybe I had just been watching too many jail shows.

Anyway, so now I'm sitting in the principal's office, waiting for him to decide, and I quote, 'what on earth what he was going to do with me?' Webs sure liked to use the world earth. So far I had counted him using it eight times in casual conversation between redhead and me in the last four minutes. 'What on earth were you two thinking?' 'What has this earth come two?' 'How can the police let violent demons like this wander this earth?' were just a few. You notice they were all questions too. I figure I could be sassy and answer them, since they were obviously rhetorical, but I also figured now probably wouldn't be the best time for this.

So far this afternoon, I had already talked to Edward, Alice, and Emmett about this incident. Rosalie was uninterested, and Jasper didn't want to be in the middle of all of the tension and risk even getting next to me. They all had quite different things too say. Edward hissed 'How could you possibly be this irresponsible? You could have killed the girl.' Alice's was 'She had perfectly nice clothes on, why did you have to take your anger out on that part of her? The only good part, ruined,' and then she sighed. And Emmett, well Emmett said, "Nice! I knew you were a fighter," and fist pounded me.

All of this reflection came to a sudden halt when Principal Webelo came out from his office from where he was supposedly 'blowing off steam and trying to figure out a suitable consequence for these intolerable acts.' Dude, if THIS was intolerable to you, you'd NEVER have made it through a day at Riley's.

"Ms. Lana Mallory, Ms. Bree Cullen, I think we can all agree that is afternoon was unacceptable," Webelo began. Well, not really, 'Ms. Mallory' deserved what she got.

We both nodded.

"I have come to the conclusion that since is a first offense from both of you this year, I'm not going to suspend you."

Redhead breathed a sigh of relief, while I just sat there. Honestly, I didn't really care if I was suspended. After today, I was going to have to move anyway. Carlisle and Esme were going to kick me out. I could have ruined everything they had here today. And while I don't regret beating the prep up, I do regret giving the Cullens' a bad name in the process. And even if they didn't kick me out, I didn't belong here. These people were sophisticated, trained, and tame. And I was wild. Too crazy to know any different, and I was in too deep to change. I couldn't become a classy vampire, I was worn and fringed. I belonged either alone, or with people of my own kind, in a place that would suit me better, and Forks wasn't it.

"However, I will be sending a note home to your parents to sign, explaining what happened. I'll leave the rest to them," he said sounding threatening. Good luck sending those to my parents, I don't ever remember meeting them, and so you have fun finding them. Of course ole Webs didn't know that, so he'd send the note to Esme and Carlisle.

I did wonder what would happen when I showed them the note though. But technically, I didn't have to give them the note at all. I could escape, run away before they saw it. That would be cowardly, but at least then they could erase this short chapter of their lives as soon as possible. They would eventually find out, sooner rather than later I guessed, since my 'siblings' knew all the dirt.

What would happen if this were to take place in Riley's clan? Well, for one I wouldn't have started school in the first place, but suppose I had, and this happened. Riley would probably rip off some random limbs. Esme and Carlisle didn't seem like those kinds of people though. They would at least let me leave, not kill me, I guessed. They didn't seem violent, but they didn't seem tolerant for who they were living with to be violent either.

"Here are your notes," he said handing us paper with ink that explained the incident. I didn't even bother to read it, "and I believe that is the bell. Have these papers turned in by tomorrow or else more drastic measures will be taken. You are dismissed," he said. Redhead or 'Lana' as Mr. Webelo had called her, stomped out and flipped her hair in my direction. Very Rosalie, I deciphered. I walked into the hallway, where my 'siblings' and Bella were waiting for me.

"Did you get expelled?" Emmett asked me excitedly, though I didn't know why.

"Emmett," Rose scolded and punched his arm.

"What? I figured if she did, then I wouldn't be the only one ever to do anything wrong."

Edward rolled his eyes. "I seriously don't know what you were thinking. Okay, technically I did, but why did you have to beat her up? Really, Bree, use your head," Edward scolded.

"Edward, cut her a break. I don't read minds, but even I know how she was feeling," Bella interrupted in. Okay, maybe she wasn't so bad after all.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked, they all, or shall I say we all, even I was kind of confused, waited for Bella to expand on this.

"I mean that she felt she knew what was right. From what you told me about her thoughts and you about your vision," she pointed to Alice, "she was trying to make a point and stand up for her friend."

"But she didn't have to slug the kid," Rosalie spat, "she easily could have exposed us."

"But she didn't, and, no, violence isn't the only or right answer, but you don't always know what was right. It was obviously a rash decision, and if someone I loved was getting picked on, I would do all means necessary to defend them," Bella said. We all mused over that. I thought it was funny that here Bella was, the only one not a vampire, knew me better than any of them.

"I suppose I see her point," Alice said, "If anyone tried to touch my Jazzy, I would kick their sorry butts too."

The others seemed to agree to some extent, and I felt slightly victorious, but still like something wasn't right. Even though they understood my reasoning, didn't mean they approved of it. I still didn't feel accepted here; Esme's words that had comforted me so fully before, seemed faked and forced now that I looked back: _"I speak for myself and the rest of the family when I say that we want you here. Never, ever doubt that again, understand?" _ So I made my decision. I would leave in a matter of minutes. I wouldn't tell anyone. I would block my thoughts, and attempt to clog Alice's visions by hiding and setting fake trails. I would make a life for myself, my way, and attempt to survive. I wouldn't say good-bye in person, but rather a letter seemed more appropriate. If I didn't thank the Cullens in some way, I would never forgive myself.

And saying good-bye in person would be too hard for me, even if I did end up meaning nothing to them. I would indefinitely miss each one. Overprotective Edward, crazy fun Emmett, relatable Jasper, bubbly Alice, courageous Bella, and even self absorbed Rosalie I would miss too much to say good-bye too. And also my first friends, Abby, Zoe, Derrick, and of course, my first flirt since Diego, Jerry, would be too hard to say good-bye to. And perhaps the hardest, Carlisle and Esme, Carlisle so smart and sweet, and Esme, tough, yet so motherly, would be too difficult to formerly dismiss.

It was funny, in the sense that I had know some of these people less than a day, and all of them less than a week, yet I knew so much about them. These people were harder to say good-bye to than everyone else combined, and I doubted they even cared. They were so compassionate that even though they probably didn't care, they almost had me fooled. They almost made me believe they actually cared. It was the kindest lie anyone had ever told me. It was the best charade I had ever been put through. Feeling safe, even for a short time, was the biggest gift they could have given me.

So I would excuse myself to 'hunt' alone, write a note, and leave my scent on the letter. One of them would find it, hopefully, and know they were a great help.

And this plan would be put into action starting approximately: now.

**Author's Note: Whoa! Plot twist! Like it? Hate it? Review and rate it! (Good poem, right? I thought so.) No but seriously, review please. They seriously make my day. I'm a nerd, I know it, but come on get to it! Also, suggestions are ALWAYS taken into consideration, and are greatly appreciated. Love you guys!**


	7. How do I say goodbye?

** Me: I own Twilight!**

** Jasper: I sense that you're lying. **

** Me: I sense you're annoying me!**

I sat there, in the forest. The same forest that I had hunted in the first day I had been here. So long ago, yet not enough time at all is what it felt like.

The same forest that Emmett had carried me in, yet now I was planning to write good-bye to him in. Everything was different now. My hopes of becoming domesticated were gone. I would make it own; I would have to if I wanted to survive at all. If it got too unbearable, I knew I could always count on the Volturi. That was oddly comforting, knowing that I had a way out.

I stared at the paper in my hands. The wooden pencil crooked between my thumb and pointer, with a writing surface perched on my knee. I knew there was no way I would be able to properly thank these people, even though I kept telling myself that life could go on without them. I kept telling myself that they didn't care that much, they were just being generous to me, telling me what I needed to hear at the time. But I didn't need that anymore. Of course, I wouldn't be here in the first place if it wasn't for them, I would be dead…for real.

This bitter cycle kept repeating itself in my head as I absentmindedly squeezed another pencil. It automatically broke into ash. I sighed and put it in the pile with the other three I had already broken.

I attempted starting the letter again. _Dear Cullens, _no to familiar sounding. _To the dearest Cullen family_, too formal. _Hey guys, _wow, I was starting to sound like Lana, and that definitely wasn't what I was going for. I wouldn't even be in this mess if it wasn't for that jerk.

I decided to halt writing for now as I thought about my day at school, the parts that weren't tarnished by the fight. There was geometry, dull class really, social studies, not too bad, biology, decent since Jerry was my lab partner. But my favorite class was definitely English. We had learned about expressive writing today. About getting feelings down on paper, and the teacher had said that we didn't have to write anything formal. You just had to sound like you in a letter, and that's what made it personal. Pretend like you are writing in a diary, or just talking. Act like yourself on paper.

Cheesy, maybe, but that seemed like my only option. Nothing else seemed quite right. My letter had to be unique, just like the Cullens.

The letter wouldn't necessarily be for their sake, they could rip them up for all I cared, but I at least needed closure.

So I started to write.

3 3 3 3 3 3

I finished a few minutes later, but eyes stung, though no tears came out, obviously. I never thought that this would be this hard, but it was. It was thousands of times worse than anything Jane had done to me. If emotions could kill you, I would be six feet under by now, dead for real.

I made sure the house was empty before I got close to the perimeter. It was, but I was sure the teens would be back from school soon, as they all went to drop Bella back off at the house and socialize with Charlie for a while. Carlisle would get off his hospital shift soon, and Esme would return from her errands in only a few minutes. I had to work fast. I didn't know where I should stick the letter. The mailbox? No, that was tacky. The porch? No, they'd probably step over it. The garden was where I would hide it, perfect. It would be camouflaged, but surely found by at least one of them.

So I hid it in the flower garden. The more I thought, the more the garden was a metaphor for the Olympic Coven, for this family. There were chimes in the garden, Edward and his beautiful music. There were daisies, Alice, perky and colorful. There were tulips, Jasper, which rarely opened up, but was beautiful when he did. There were sunflowers, Emmett, standing so tall above the rest, but shaded and protected. There were roses, Rosalie, beautiful but thorny. There were cherry blossoms, Bella, which had very little chance of surviving here, but could hold their own. There was the soil, Carlisle and Esme, which held it all together. And then there were the few weeds, me, that didn't belong and were just getting in the way. I pulled one of the weeds out, metaphorically ending myself form this place, and placed the letter in the middle.

I walked away from the house slowly, unaware of where to go. And then I remembered, Fred. Freaky Fred from Riley's coven said that he was going off to somewhere around Canada. He would surely let me stay until I figured out what I should do, right? I would wander off to Canada and then…what? There are several million people living in Canada, how would I find Fred? Super-Vampire senses? Did those even exist? Maybe, I wouldn't find Fred, but Canada sounded okay. There were plenty of animals to hunt, and the cold wouldn't be a problem. There could be rural areas to live in so humans wouldn't be so tempting.

I headed north for a few hours, pausing only once to stop and hunt. Though as a vampire I couldn't really get tired, I did notice that I could get thirstier quicker with a lot of exercise. I stopped at a lavish looking green patch of forest where I spotted a deer drinking from a stream. Perfect, just the right size to keep me going for a while.

I sat on a rock as I ate my game, remembering when I sat when my leg was injured. Was that only a few days ago? No, stop thinking about that, I told myself. You are done with that part of your life. Now go to Canada and start a new chapter. Forget about the past and focus on the future. I got up and prepared to start running again. As I started, though, I noticed something on the ground. There, in the grass, were a clump of little flowers, swaying in the wind.

**Author's Note: Did you like it? I know, it's a little sad, but I hope it was still good. Thank you so much, everyone that has favorite my story, story alerted, favorite author, author alert, and review. You have no idea how much that means to me. So thank you so much! Review please! Love you guys!**


	8. What is this hidden here?

**Me: Guess what, I own Twilight now. **

**Jacob: No you don't. **

**Me: Yes I do! *stomps foot***

**Jacob: Did you seriously just stomp your foot? I thought girls only did that in movies.**

**Esme's Point of View:**

I walked home slowly, enjoying the scenery as I went. There were the usually trees, green was dominant in, well, everything. That didn't bother me though. I liked the peacefulness of the color. It was earthy, natural, and beautiful. The different shades clashing against each other worked in perfect harmony together. I had taken this route many times. It was a long route back to the house, and it was my own personal little trail. While my family preferred everything fast (why else would they have Volvo's, BMW's, and Porsches?) I enjoyed doing things slowly. I figured Bree was secretly like that as well. I would have to show her this path sometime.

I couldn't help but feel something was wrong though, or maybe it was just loneliness. I honored Carlisle for his work, of course, but sometimes it felt like he worked all the time. And the kids, well, they weren't really kids, were always off doing something with each other. Though I knew it was foolish, I sometimes felt left out of the mix. I didn't socialize with people outside of my family much, and when I did it seemed awkward.

I was different than the other moms at the school; obviously, in the sense I wasn't really a mom at all. Everything felt like a charade sometimes, just an act, going through the motions of everyday. And in a way, that IS what it was.

I had always craved being a mother, and yet I hadn't gotten to be a biological one for more than a few days. I never got to experience any events in a young child's life, and had never seen one grow up before my eyes. The youngest had been seventeen in human years, practically an adult.

But then there was Bree. Bree was only fifteen, still a child, and would be for three more years in real time. But she would always be frozen at fifteen. Never would have a chance to grow up. What a monster the person that created her must have been.

Even though I had gotten a little out of her the other day, I still didn't get much insight on her past life, human and vampire alike. She would open up when she was ready, and I would just have to be patient.

I couldn't get rid of the nagging feeling something had gone very wrong though. I tried to shrug it off again and again, but it kept coming back. An unexplainable ache was in my stomach. I couldn't imagine why. I was happier now than I had been in a very long time. My second life was starting to feel complete, and like I was actually doing something productive, like Carlisle and his patients.

I entered the house alone, and put the bags I had bought on the counter. I had went to the hardware store a bought some new flowers, violets. I figured that we needed a Bree in the mix. I planted the garden as a metaphor. Each of my 'children' had a symbol. And since Bree was going to be sticking around for a while, it was only fair that she be represented as well. Violets seemed like the way to go. They were purple, the color of royalty. It was a subtle purple, though, soft. Depending on how you looked at them they could blend in, or stick out.

I had never told anyone about my 'secret' of the garden. About how everyone I loved was represented in a place that I loved. No one would understand even if I told them. It was my own little secret, something I liked to keep private.

I wondered where Bree was, it was her first day, and I figured that she would do one of two things. One-storm home tell her that I was ruining her life. Or two-make some new friends and be out late to hang out with them. I hoped it was the last one, and it looked like that was what it was going to be since it was almost five already.

It was a cloudy day, cloudy enough for us to be out and about, but light enough and warm enough for me to plant comfortably. I felt better planting on the afternoon days that were pleasant even for humans; it reminded me of a better time in my childhood. I had always been fascinated with nature. I remember climbing trees and getting dirty, much to my mother's dismay. I also remembered falling out of a tree, ironically one of the best days of my life. Because that was the first day I had seem Carlisle, and fell in love for real.

I grabbed my favorite shovel and gardening gloves and headed out to the side of the house. The last time I had seen it, it had needed weeded, but the weeds were magically gone. Who had done that? I wondered. Maybe one of my family members had come out and helped without me knowing. How sweet. I bent down to start working, and felt my way around my flowers, looking for an open space. My hands landed on an unfamiliar object. It felt papery. Maybe something had blown in here, an old newspaper or something. It felt too thick for that though. I picked it up.

There was an ivory envelope, one that I recognized I had bought for Bree as a needed school supplies. That was very odd. And the front said 'The Cullens' in crooked handwriting that I didn't recognize very well, but knew in my subconscious that it had to belong to Bree. Why would she leave a letter in the garden? This was all very strange. I opened it up, and looked inside. There, on college ruled notebook paper and black pen, was a note. I unfolded the perfect creases and started to read.

_Dear Cullen __Coven__ Family, _

_I know this is going to sound completely unlike me, soft and fluffy with me writing down my deepest feelings. You can rip this letter to shreds if you want no memory of me. I would completely understand. I don't even know if you will read this, or care, and that would be fine too. This letter is more for my benefit than yours. I figured I wouldn't just be a coward and leave, though, if you really did want to know what happened to me at all. _

_You all know the incident at school today. My little incident with Lana, that thing. And that might have been the most important thing that has happened. I had a revelation, a vision. I just don't belong here. This isn't my kind of place. I will never be strong enough to live like this, to train myself to be as strong-willed, as patient as all of you. So that's my reason for going, as if you and your powers didn't already know. _

_I felt like I needed to say thank you though. No matter how strong your powers are, you will never understand how much this whole experience meant to me. I wouldn't even be alive if it wasn't for all of you. I wouldn't have made it this far. I wouldn't have achieved even this progress without every single one of you. And for that, I will be eternally grateful. _

_ I wouldn't be surprised or blame you if you hated me forever. I am being hypocritical by leaving like this. But the sooner the better, I have to rip the band-aid off. I have overstayed my welcome. If I stay any longer, I will never want to leave, and you will all probably go insane. _

_ I just wanted to say thank you, again. Never forget that. I wish you all the best, and if you can find it in your hearts to forgive me and wish me luck, that will mean the absolute world to me _

_ Bree Elizabeth Tanner. _

I finished the letter and put it back in the envelope, staring blankly at the violets. It was getting windy and some of the petals were blowing off, soon they would all be gone.

I didn't matter though, Bree was gone, and I felt a hole in my heart that nothing would ever fill again. I had lost yet another child.

** Author's Note: Did you like Esme's point of view? Did I do it right? Review please! Writing in a new point of view was very scary for me, and I want to know how I did. Thank you for all of your support on this story. I am very grateful! =)**


	9. How could I ever do that again?

** Me: I own Twilight.**

** Edward: No, you don't.**

** Me: Stupid shiny Volvo owner!**

** Bree's point of view again**

I walked along the brink of the forest. It was twilight now, almost the end of this confusing day. I wished I could crawl up in a ball and sleep, but I had lost the privileged of dreaming as well as practically everything else. I kept a steady rhythm, medium speed, and heard the familiar sounds of twigs and leaves, snapped underneath me. I was hopefully getting close to something, somewhere. I realized that it might be a while before I met anyone of my kind, and didn't know how I would recognize them when, if, I did, if they were anything like the Cullens. I sighed as this reality began to sink in. I decided I needed a rest, emotionally.

I sat on a log, and stared at the ground. It was getting dark, even for a vampire. I realized that I had planned this very well. I should have taken a flashlight and a change of clothes at the very least. But I only had the clothes on my back and my vampire senses.

I was too exhausted to think, and too…non-human to sleep. So I sat there, trying not to think at all.

*I heard a rustling sound. I shouldn't be nervous, since I could easily kill anything threatening me, but it was just force of habit. I heard the rustling again, and whipped myself around and crouched.

"No need to get defensive, it is only I," I heard a deep voice say.

"Who is 'I'?" I asked, still crouched.

"It is Leonardo Bills the Third; who goes there?"

"Bree, Bree Tanner," I said trying to sound confident.

"Bree Tanner, why are you here? This is private land."

"I-I'm sorry, I was just passing through."

"Where are you passing to?"

"Canada," I said. Something didn't seem quite right about this man, though I couldn't pinpoint it.

"It's a little late to be on foot for a human. Unless of course, you are not," he said. How did he know? Was that meant to be sarcastic?

"Yes, well, I'm different, I guess."

"I know what you are," he stated simply. "You're a vampire, and so am I. No need to be alarmed. Would you like to come in? I'm afraid you'll have to excuse the mess; camp has grown quite messy lately."

"Um, okay," I said following him. He was so blunt, and I was curious to how he knew I would be here.

Leonardo lead me towards a green zip up tent, the ones humans would use to go camping in.

"Ah, here we are, why don't you take a seat, and then I'll any I'll answer your questions. I'm sure you must have some."

"Sure thing," I said sitting down on a blanket. It was set up exactly as regular tents with me, though that seemed absurd since we didn't need any of it.

"So, you're probably wondering what is going on here," he sat across from me. I noticed his eyes were blood red, but he was beautiful. He had short, sleek black hair, and looked younger than Carlisle, yet older than Edward.

"Yeah, sort of," I admitted.

"Well, I'll start from the beginning I suppose. I am Leonardo Bills the Third, born 1955 in California. My changing is a tragic subject. My creator, Robert, was trying to form some sort of superhuman army I suppose. He was fighting against his own brother, but the fight never happened, for my side at least. You see, Robert and Giovanni, his brother, were always bitter rivals. Always fighting for attention, money, you name it and they fought over it. So they decided to end it all and fight until the death. Giovanni was much brighter, he trained his army, and attacked Robert's unexpectedly, a surprise attack.

There were no survivors of our side, except for me. Giovanni and his clan despised me still, since I had killed the one that didn't survive from that side. I was chased for a long time by then, they sought out revenge. I was quick, though, and eventually they gave up. I had a gift, though, that was very helpful for getting them off my trail. I can sense vampires in the areas around me. It's like built in radar. So I saw you coming. And that's my story."

I noticed that we had quite a few similarities. We were both built for armies, and were the only survivors. I did have a few questions though.

"Have you always been a nomad? I mean, have you always been alone and moving around?"

"Practically," he said sadly, "I've never found anyone yet, that I liked enough to change."

"Liked enough to change, what do you mean?"

"Hunting of course, before I kill I see if they would make a good mate before I drink them out."

"You hunt humans?" I gulped.

"Of course…" he said slowly, "why would you ask a silly question like that?"

"There are alternatives to that, you know."

"No," he shook his head, confused.

"Yes, you could always just hunt animals."

He laughed at me, and it sounded vicious.

"No, silly dear, you cannot."

"Yes you can, I have and I am right now."

"Who taught you that?" his eyes darkened, and he was starting to scare me, he was starting to remind me of Riley.

"Just some other vampires I met," I said, trying to change the subject.

"Who were they?" He interrogated.

"The Olympic Coven," I said with a wave of my hand, "but it isn't important."

I heard him growl. "The Cullens?" he exclaimed, "you can't trust a word they say, they're idiots all of them."

"How so?" I asked, not knowing how to defend them.

"They defy nature constantly with them and their silly games of hunting animals and all that, and they have a pet human," he scoffed, "it's disgusting. Like I said, they're idiots."

"They were actually pretty nice…" I started.

"Nice? They are worthless, and you should be happy to be rid of them. You're with me now, and I'll teach you real vampire things," he said smiling at me menacingly. His beautiful looks turned very eerie all the sudden.

I inched away from him. "I-I've hunted humans before-" I started.

"And don't you want that feeling again? You know you do. The glorious blood," he started. He was making my mouth water. But no! No! This was all so wrong.

"I don't think I want to do that again," I whispered.

"What?" His roar make the tent shake.

"I don't like how it feels."

"What do you mean you don't like how it feels?"

"I don't want to be a monster."

"It's not monstrous; it's simple in your nature!"

"I still don't want to."

"You have to."

"No, I don't."

"Do you want to have a place to stay, someone to live with?"

"I-I guess so."

"Then you'll do what I tell you. Let's go hunt."

"I'm really not hungry-"

He grabbed my wrist and started dragging me to a town.

"Let…go of me," I said struggling to pry his fingers away from me.

"Come on Bree, be normal, give in, you can do this."

"No!" I screamed. "Get off of me!"

"Trust me Bree."

"No! Get away! I want you to let go!" I screamed.

He huffed, and threw me to the ground, "Bree, I'm not about to let you ruin your life and live by the rules of those morons," he said and tightened his grip.

"Please! I screamed," and he finally threw me down.

"God, Bree, you're useless, just look at you. Look at what they've done to you. I could make you happy, and train you to feel no regret while drinking human blood again."

"No, I won't, I can't," I said running back the way I came.*

I snapped my head up. Whoa, I had totally blanked. Even though I couldn't dream anymore, I still had a subconscious I suppose, and it sure went wild. I looked up at the sky, filled with stars, and finally knew what I had to do.

**Author's note: Okay, so those that are confused (I even was a little bit myself when I wrote it) Bree was 'dreaming' of Leonardo. She basically was just spacing out. So the *s are where it begins and ends. This wasn't my original intention for this chapter, but I felt like I wanted to keep it suspenseful and Bree to not get hurt be this creeper. So review! Like it? Think it was awful? Thanks for all the story favorites and story alerts. I love it! Let's get some more reviews for this chapter, shall we!**


	10. Isn't this my only option?

** Alice: Let's go shopping!**

** Me: Can I buy the identity of Stephanie Meyer and own the Twilight Saga?**

** Alice: No… **

** Me: Then NO. **

** Bree's point of view**

I knew what I had to do. I had to leave, leave this life all together. It would be best for everyone. And the only way to do this was to visit the Volturi. Jane wouldn't have a problem finishing me off; that much I knew.

I would just go to Italy, tell them, The Volturi, that I couldn't handle this, and that I had made a big mistake on trying, and that would be that. Hopefully I would go quickly though. I was basically surrendering to them, to Jane especially. I didn't want her to delay the process. Just get it over with, finish me.

You couldn't really call it dying, I had been there, done that. I would just be going, being cut off from my second life. My short, second life, that wasn't any better than the first.

Maybe that's why this had all happened in the first place. All through my human life I had wished for something better, something more. Now I had gotten it, to see what it would be like to live like this…this thing. I had even had the illusion of being loved for a while, by a family, and maybe even a boy and that as better than all the human years put together.

The only problem was that I had no idea how to get to Italy. I knew I was in Southern Canada, so I guess I would have to fly to Italy. Or swim. Could vampires swim well? Probably, and it would be faster and I could just blend in if I swam. I would have to stop only to hunt, and there wouldn't be many human distractions once I got in the water. So that's what I would do. I would swim to my ending, my real ending.

**Time lapse (she is outside of Italy. She figured out how to get there…she used…uh…vampire senses, okay? Just go with it…)**

Here I am, outside of the building the royal vampires call home. It is gigantic with a fountain outside. The building must be even older than Carlisle, more than 400 years. The building is stone with large wooden doors, iron handles, and large statues outside of it, guarding the land that was obviously theirs. It looked intimidating, even if you didn't know what was residing inside.

Of course, I knew what was inside, and that was vampires who wanted me perished. There would be Aro, Caius, Marcus, and my personal enemy, Jane.

I stood outside the door, unsure of what to do. I guess I hadn't been taught proper vampire etiquette. Should I knock, or just go in? Surely they would know I was here, after all, there had the best of the best powers, correct?

I stared at the shiny, polished handle, looking at my reflection. I looked like…well I looked like a mess frankly. Alice would be so ashamed. I gave the slightest of smiles when I thought of that. How I missed Alice dressing me up like her personal Barbie doll, even though I would never admit that out loud. Actually, I take that back, if I could get that life back, the life with the Cullens, I would admit to anything right now.

The quick opening of the enormous door shattered my memories and thoughts.

It was Jane, well that was just perfect…

"Well, well, well, what are you doing here?" She asked, her blood red eyes glistening sharply at me.

"I've come to surrender, make peace if you will," I replied. She raised her perfectly polished blonde eyebrow at me.

"Make peace?" She said disgustedly.

"I'm ready to go. I don't want to live this life anymore. I can't, you win."

"That doesn't surprise me, Bree. You know why?" She asked taking a step forward and got right up in my face. I could feel her cold breath on me. I didn't respond, since she was obviously planning on telling me, and I figured it wasn't going to be pleasant. "It's because I always win, Bree."

She twisted her lips into an evil smirk, and looked me in the eyes. "So what exactly did you come here for?"

"Like I said, I'm done. Could you just finish me off already?"

"Whatever do you mean?" She asked, pretending to be confused.

"Quit the games, Jane, you know perfectly well what I want," I snapped.

"No need to get sassy, young one, you mustn't lose your temper. Now, calmly explain what you want," Jane said, obviously enjoying this.

I took a deep breath, and tried to remember the searing pain last time, so I wouldn't say anything to bring it on again any more than absolutely necessary.

"Jane, if you could please just make me perish into ash, I would greatly appreciate it. Do you think you can perform that task for me, as my dying wish?"

Jane's smile got even larger. "Certainly, I wouldn't want you to be unhappy. Now how shall we go about this?"

"Just make it as quick as physically possible, please."

"No promises, but I can try my best. Now let's do this in MY office, I'm not sure if Aro would approve of me doing this without his permission, after all, he's the one who wanted to save you. I knew those Cullens wouldn't be able to control a newborn…"

"This is all my doing, the Cullens did nothing wrong. And I'd rather you not tell them you, you know, disposed of me, I don't want them to think this was their fault in any way."

"Absolutely," Jane said, looking almost…sad. She snapped out of it quickly though, "now, let's get going." And I closed my eyes, and pain went over me in such a strong wave it sent me into shock.

"Stop!" A voice shrieked and I was sure it was me, though I couldn't necessarily feel my lips moving. "Stop, please, stop!" The voice cried again. It didn't sound like me though, but then again, I couldn't really focus on anything besides the pain. I kept telling myself this was my choice, and it would all be over soon, but it was hard to think of that when it feels like you're getting burned by something hotter than fire.

All the sudden the pain subsided just as fast as it came, and I breathed a sigh of relief. Even though it was my choice, like I said, it still hurt…badly. "What?" Jane snapped angrily looking at the door. I looked where she did, wondering why she wasn't looking at me.

I could make out a familiar, small figure just inside the door. It was Esme. So she was the one screaming. Wait a minute, Esme was here? How did she get here? Why was she here? What was she doing?

"Please, don't do this to her," Esme pleaded, calmer this time.

"Oh I'm not doing anything, Bree asked for this, literally. I'm just granting her wishes."

"But this isn't what she really wants. She's just confused," she defended.

"Well unfortunately it doesn't matter anymore," she said, insincere, "you also broke the rules by letting her run lose. So unless you want your entire family to be killed, I suggest you step aside."

"Bree is part of the family now, please give her one more chance," Esme said.

"How am I to trust you again? You let me down once, and letting a newborn run lose is serious business. I'm afraid I can't give you another chance. Shall we resume, Bree?" She asked looking at me, about to start the pain again.

Esme stepped in front of me, "Look, Jane, I promise that I will not let her out of my sight this time. Do you want to be a killer? Is that really going to give you that much satisfaction? She's a newborn, an easy defeat, why would you want to stoop to that level? And if you don't do this for us, I know Aro would be happy to know you were performing this little deed without him." Jane's eyes widened slightly at the mention of Aro. She sighed and pondered her options.

"One more chance. One slip up and she's gone for good. One mistake and I will personally get rid of it. And you better keep this little encounter a secret, or else you will regret it, and so wills the rest of your family. Now leave before I change my mind." She spat and turned to leave her office to go into the room behind it. She turned around to look me straight in the eye first. "And Bree, be on your best behavior, because I'm always watching," she said spinning on the toe and slamming the door behind her.

Now it was just Esme and I. "Bree," she said, sounding relieved, and wrapped me into a hug so tight that it would probably kill a normal human.

"Esme," I said, trying to imitate her tone. After a few second, the hug was starting to get uncomfortable claustrophobic, even for a vampire. "Um…Esme…you're kind of choking me."

"I'm sorry," she said releasing quickly. She stepped back to look at me, and I could tell she was crying without tears. She sniffled. "Bree, I'm so glad you're still alive, I was just so worried. We were all so scared that something really bad had happened, but then Alice told me the story. Why didn't you just tell me? I would've understood that you were trying to stick up for someone. You've always been that kind of person. Helping others, you know, being selfless and all…" she rambled. And she seriously said that all in one breath. Now THAT was a gift. Saying…63 words in a single breath. She took a pause, and I could tell she was trying to relax.

"Can I just ask you what you were thinking?" She asked, barely above a whisper.

"Look, Esme, I'm really sorry. I just thought…I don't know," I said. I hadn't realized we had been walking with Esme guiding me, "where are we walking anyway?"

"To the airport, now what did you think?"

"Well…I don't know, you read the letter, you know everything already. I thought you would want me gone. I didn't think I deserved you. I know I don't now, but still."

She quit walking, and gently grabbed my wrist to keep me from walking without her. She positioned my chin, tilting it so I was looking into her eyes, "Bree, listen carefully. What I said before wasn't a façade; I really and honestly want you here. You are part of the family now, and as a family we stick together, including you. When one of us is gone the whole family suffers. Never, ever again, even if it seems like everything is going wrong, think that you don't belong here. Please promise that you won't run away again."

"I promise," I whispered, dry crying myself.

She wrapped me into a much softer hug this time, and then she said angrily, "you are never going to put me through that kind of pain again," she growled, releasing the hug. Uh-oh, now she was angry.

I saw she held the letter I wrote in her hand, and she gently smacked me with it, "Bree you are a piece of work, you know that? For hours I was in agony, wondering where you were, what happened to you, if you were still alive! Breeanna Cullen, you are never leaving my sight again, I will tell you that much. You are grounded for, like, ever. And yes, I realize you are a vampire, but you are only 15 in human years too, and you still need guidance, obviously. I swear, if you even pull a stunt like this ever again…" She continued rambling like that all the way to the airport and on the plane, a 14 hour flight. She lecture on and on, but surprisingly it was sort of soothing. My family was back, and I had never been happier.

**Author's note: This is a super chapter (almost 2,000 words and 9,000 letters, thank you very much! In honor of Bella's birthday (September 13****th****) and since this is the 10****th**** chapter of this story! Thanks to the favorites and story alerts! It makes me feel all special inside! Let's aim for at least 8 reviews on this chapter, okay? =) I'll read and review your stories if you read and review mine! Just PM me, or tell me you want me to read yours in a review! I'm always looking for good stories to read! =)**


	11. What's it to you?

**Jasper: Why do I feel you getting so excited all of the sudden?**

**Me: Because I now own Twilight!**

**Jasper: I can also sense that deep down, you are lying. **

**Me: Dang you and your powers. **

**Bree's Point of View **

Great, this was just great. Wonderful, fantastic, spectacular, and absolutely super, was the position I was in right now. I was actually grounded. For two weeks. Two weeks! Can you believe that? And to think I was just trying to help these people out! Now I know what you're thinking, when you have forever, two weeks isn't that long right? Wrong! Vampires have just as short attention spans as humans. Maybe even shorter sense we like everything fast.

Plus, another piece of dandy news was that I got to back to that wretched school. In fact, that's about ALL I could do. All I could do alone anyway…

See, as vampires, and under my circumstances, 'grounded' means something different from what humans perceive it as. For me, it means I have to be home by seven every night. Now I know what you're thinking now too, seven isn't that bad of a curfew on regular nights. Wrong again! Since we don't sleep, we are up for twenty-hour hours a day, seven days a week, 365 days a year. So until school in the morning, I get to be at home. For twelve hours straight. Oh and another little 'bonus', when I am out until seven, I have to be supervised at all times. Do you know how much that sucks? I'll have to have Rose, Emmett, Edward, Jasper, Alice, Esme, or Carlisle watching me like a hawk for fourteen days. Talk about unfair.

Speaking of my family, each of their personalities really came out when I returned home. Alice had wrapped me in a tiny hug and breathed a sigh of relief. Emmett congratulated me for a well executed plan. Rosalie pretended not to look relieved, but was unsuccessful in hiding the fact that she was happy I was back in her mind (at least that's what Edward told me). Edward apologized for overreacting. Bella was happy I was back. According to her I was the only teenage girl in this town (besides Angela) that didn't obsess over shopping, and was semi-normal. Carlisle was happy I was back. It was very obvious that I had become a daddy's girl in the short time here. Esme, well, she had the strongest mix of emotions. On one hand, she was so passionate about getting me back that she almost strangled me in a hug. On the other, she had been furious with me after she got over the fact that she was so happy to see me. It was pretty obvious that she was the main disciplinarian in the house, and that you didn't want to cross her if you screwed up. Which I did…but she still could have been a little bit more considerate and tried to see my side of the story!

Though, I guess I *might* be able to see why she was so freaked. Running off without telling anyone, especially since I now know they really do care, was pretty unfair. If one of them ran off, I would be pretty freaked out too.

I heard the phone rang in the basement, and Carlisle picked up. The calls in this house were as follows: 85% Carlisle work calls, 10% calls of people wanting to sell things, 4% of people calling to hit on Rosalie, and 1% other. I didn't think much of it until I heard him say "Bree is who you wish to speak to? Yes, she's here. Just a moment please."

Of course he was up the stairs in about .01 seconds. I crinkled my eyebrows to ask if he knew who was on the other line. She shrugged and handed me the phone. I waited a few seconds before speaking on the phone, mandatory delay since humans wouldn't be able to hand the other person a phone that fast.

"Hello?" I said questioning into the receiver. Carlisle smiled and zipped back to his office.

"Hey, Bree, this is Jerry, from school."

"Hi Jerry…from school." Hi Jerry from school? I am such an idiot.

"Um, listen, I just wanted to know why you haven't been at school lately, is everything okay?"

Aw! He's concerned about me! How sweet is that? "Yeah, everything is fine. I've just been…sick…with mono."

"Oh, that's the worst. Are you feeling better?"

"Much, now that you called," I said. Holy cow did I just say that out loud? Dang it! That was supposed to be kept in my head!

"Good enough to come to school tomorrow?" He asked me, a scent of flirtatiousness in his voice.

"I believe so," I said. If it was possible I would be blushing furiously right now.

"And good enough to come to La Push on Friday?"

Is he asking me out? "Like-like a date?"

"Kind of…but if you don't want it to be, I mean…"

"No, no! That sounds great!" I said overenthusiastically. I couldn't help it! I was just too dang happy!

He chuckled at my peppiness, "so I'll pick you up at seven then?"

"You'll pick me up at seven then," I agreed cheerfully.

"Great, see you at school then."

"Yep."

"Bye, Bree."

"See you, Jerry," I said and hung up. Then I shrieked.

"Oh my god, what is wrong with you?" Rosalie said in annoyed tone, stepping into my room.

"I have a date," I said back. Normally I would've had a good comeback for Rose, but I was too happy to say anything hateful.

"Really," Rose asked suspiciously, "with whom?"

"What's it to you?" I said. Okay, that was a mean question that deserved a rude response.

"Oh get over yourself, I was just wondering," she said spinning on her heel and stomping out the door into the hallway.

I sighed. Even though I had won this round, I really wanted to tell someone. And even though Rosalie wasn't my favorite person in the world (she wasn't even my favorite person in this room) I was going to need some advice, and Rosalie looked, well, seasoned in that department. "It's this guy from school," I said, defeated.

Thought I couldn't see her face, I know she was smiling victoriously. "Really?" she said, looking sincerely curious for once, and sat down on my couch. "Is he cute?"

"Yeah," I gushed, and smiled back.

"What's his name?" She pried.

"Jerry Newton," I said still looking to my ceiling, lost in my own little world.

"Ugh, the Newton kid?" She said looking disgusted.

"Well thanks for the support," I said, turning away from her, and crossing my arms.

"Wait a minute, Jerry? Oh, I don't know him. I just know his older brother, Mike. Now that kid is a freak. Sorry, go on."

"Well anyway, we met on my first day of school, and he showed me to all of my classes. It all went really great until lunch."

"Ah, this is the infamous lunch scene."

"Yeah and there was this grade A bit-"she cleared her throat "-big mouth," she smiled her approval at my change in words. "Her name was…something Mallory I think."

"Oh, god, a Mallory? She has an older sister too, Lauren. They're all a bunch of snobs."

"Is everyone related at this school?"

"It's a small town, the families stay around forever. There are sibling, cousins, and relatives of every kind everywhere. Everyone is related to everyone. Anyway, what happened next?"

"You know what happened next," I mumbled, looking down at my hands.

"I don't know the details."

"Fine, like I said, the Mallory chick was being an idiot and pushing Jerry around. So I stood up for him. Well, brat girl didn't like that, we got into a fight, I ran away, came back and here I am."

"Here you are. So what did he say on the phone?"

"He asked me out."

She rolled her eyes, "I need the details, come on give me something to work with here, you're a girl, you're supposed to talk nonstop."

I giggled, "Okay, well he said something like 'so where were you at school, I haven't seen you for a while.' And so I was like, 'Oh I had mono.' Because I obviously couldn't tell him what I was really doing."

"Obviously."

"And so he's like 'are you feeling better now?' And I said, 'yeah, I'm coming to school tomorrow.' And he's all 'do you think you're going to feel good enough to go to the beach with me on Friday?' And I was like 'I think so.'" I looked at her, anticipating her excitement, but I said just a blank face. "Isn't that cool?" I asked, trying to get a response.

"Bree, you know you can't go, right?"

"What wouldn't I go?" I asked, confused and upset, "I mean, I know I'm grounded and all, but I figured that if I offered to do a bunch of stuff around the house, and even extend it to like three weeks of something, I could get Carlisle and Esme to ease up. And I could convince one of you guys to go with me, and I would be back by ten or so. I'm sure there would be some sort of adult supervision so we wouldn't get into any-"

"Bree, it's not that." She said, looking at me apologetically.

"W-what is it then?" I asked, frustrated.

"Bree, you only know one side of the whole vampire thing. We aren't the only mythical creatures out there. There are more than just us out there. And they don't all like us."

** Like it? Love it? Hate it with a burning passion? (Let's hope it's one of the first two.) PLEASE review. I haven't gotten very many yet, and they are the most important thing to help me with my writing. I'll give you a preview if you ask for one! If you want, just PM or review me, okay? Suggestions are also always welcome! Feedback rules! =)**


	12. Where did I go?

**Me: I own Twilight!**

** Rosalie: God, you're an idiot sometimes. **

** Me: Well, meow!**

"What other things are out there?" I asked slowly, scared, for the answer. I knew there were other vampires, I had experienced that first hand, but there were other things? Evil things that didn't accept our kind were out there lingering? What things that knew the Cullens wouldn't accept of them? They obviously accepted everything else, so why wouldn't the other things return the favor?

"Werewolves, Bree, shape shifters to be exact. We don't like them, and they don't like us."

"Why?"

"Because that's the way it is. That's the way it has always been, and always will be."

"Rose, there has to be some history behind this. I'm not stupid, it didn't just happen," I said. I needed some answers, and I needed them now. Giving up going to La Push would be a sacrifice, and I wasn't willing to make it unless there was some valid argument against it.

"I don't really think you're old enough to know yet. It's pretty intense," Rosalie said. I knew she was just trying to protect me, but this no answers crap was getting pretty annoying.

"Oh, come on, Rose. It can't be that bad, just tell me."

"I don't think so," she said getting up. I grabbed her arm, and pulled her back down on the bed.

"Rose, I'm part of this species, this town, this family now, I think I have a right to know the basic functions and relationships of it."

She sighed, and reluctantly sat back down. "Fine, you're awful stubborn, you know that, right?"

"So I've been told," I said smiling triumphantly. "Now go on, we don't have all day."

"Well technically we have forever…" she countered.

"Rose," I said impatiently.

"All right, all right, just calm down, geez, someone's impatient. Where to start…well it all started, gosh, I don't even know, a long time ago."

"Like how long?" I asked nervously. Though my tough exterior showed that I was fearless, I was actually a little bit scared to hear the story.

"I don't know, if you want exacts, ask Carlisle."

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry, just a simple question."

"Anyway, it was a long, long time ago…"

Rosalie continued telling me the story of how the 'cold-ones' and the 'shape-shifters' came to be natural enemies, generation to generation. I shuddered at a few of the more graphic parts.

"…and La Push is part of their land," she said scoffing at 'their.'

"But they must make an exception, I mean if someone else invites said vampire, they can't just make a scene and kick us out."

She shook her head, "it doesn't work that way," she said, being surprisingly patient.

"It has to, why should we be treated differently?"

"That's just the way it is," she said sadly.

I pouted. Well this sucked, La Push was a restricted zone, and no matter how much I wanted it, I wasn't welcome there.

"Cheer up, Bree. You still have us. Even though you can't hang out there, why don't you suggest you guys hang out somewhere else?" She said, sounding surprisingly pleasant. She put her hang on my shoulder.

"That's not a bad idea. It still kind of sucks that we can't hang out there though."

"I know, and for that I'm sorry. But everything comes at a price, and this is one of them."

"I know."

"I know you know, you're a smart girl." Did she just call me a smart girl? Where was that teenage sister that usually fought with me all the time and constantly put me down?

"Hey Rose, don't take this the wrong way, but why are you being so nice to me all of the sudden?" I asked, curiosity getting the better of me.

"Grant me the strength to accept the things which I cannot change, the courage to change the things I can, and the wisdom to know the difference," she said reciting poetically, and looking at the window.

I furrowed my eyebrows at her. After a minute she snapped out of it, and looked at me. "It's the poem of Serenity. It's one of my favorites. I can't change the fact that I'm a vampire and cannot have children, but I can make do with what I have," she said giving me a smile. Even though she didn't come out and say it, I knew exactly what she meant.

**School**

"Hey Jerry," I said spying him walking into Forks High.

"Hey, Bree, did you confirm the beach trip on Friday?"

Dang, way to jump the gun, Jerry. "Uh, yeah, about that, I don't think I'm going to be able to make it."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, my parents have this big thing about me being out that late alone with a boy."

"Bummer."

"But you have fun," I said, even though I was disappointed.

"No way, I was only going to go if you were."

"Are you sure? It would hurt my feeling at all; you should go, have a good time."

"No really, you were the only reason I was going in the first place."

"Oh," that took me off guard, "but listen, if you wanted to hang out at my house for a while, I think they'd be cool with that."

"Really?"

"Totally! We could watch movies; maybe study a little so it looks like we're actually working on something productive."

"Are you sure it wouldn't be any trouble?"

"Positive!" I said cheerfully. Again, I'm sure they'd make an exception of my grounding just this once, especially since we would be studying. And I had someone on the inside on my side now, I'm pretty sure Rosalie was just as excited about this date as I was.

"Okay, so when should I come over?"

"Seven good for you?"

"Sounds perfect," he said. Just then the bell rang. Time for math, ugh. "Got to go," he said walking to his next class.

I was absolutely giddy, that is until I stepped into the math classroom. This way going to be positively dreadful. I was already behind, and with my days off I was below even further. Just focus on the positives in your lives, I kept telling myself. I thought of Jerry, and how he only wanted to go to the beach to be with me. I thought of Rosalie, and how nice she had been last night. I thought of English, and how much progress I was making in that class.

"Ms. Cullen…Ms. Cullen?" The teacher kept repeating my name. I snapped out of my lovely daydreams.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Number 11, on the board, now please."

I looked down at my paper. I didn't have anything written down. I looked at the book, and saw the numbers, but couldn't make sense of them.

"Um…okay," I said walking slowly to the board.

I suddenly tripped on something. I heard Lana snicker. Of course she tripped me.

I tried to ignore her and walked up to the board. I picked up the chalk, and nothing. I waited a little longer, and nothing.

"Ms. Cullen what seems to be the problem?" the teacher asked impatiently.

"I just…I can't seem to…" I stuttered, and if I could I know I would be blushing.

"Just try it," the teacher said, and I could tell she was getting bored with putting up with my sluggishness.

"I…um…okay," I said starting to write the answer. I stumbled over a simple arithmetic step. I heard Lana laugh even louder now.

"I'm not feeling very well; actually, could I please go use the restroom."

"Fine, go ahead," the teacher said handing me a pass. "Lana, could you please try number 11."

"My pleasure," Lana said sweetly grabbing the chalk from me. "What ARE you good at Cullen, besides choking that is?" She whispered to me as I turned to leave the room.

I got to the bathroom and splashed cold water on my face.

I wanted to cry, but I couldn't.

I wanted to sleep this off, but I couldn't.

I wanted to disappear…so I did.

** Cliffhanger! Suspense! What shall happen next? Okay, here is the deal. I haven't been getting like ANY reviews. I don't want to sounds like a spoiled brat here, but I think I deserve a few…right? So I'll make you all an offer. I usually update about once a week. I will update next Sunday at this rate…BUT I will post a day sooner for each review I get! (For example if I get one review I will update Saturday, two on Friday, three on Thursday et cetera.) Sound fair? Thanks for the story alerts and such! I love you guys! =) **


	13. I belong to you?

**Me: HUGE problem here! I don't own Twilight!**

** Jacob: Yeah well every time I get a little upset I might explode into a werewolf and possible murder someone!**

** Me: Oh…goodness…my problem doesn't seem that big now…I'm gonna go…**

"And then I just…disappeared. I looked in the bathroom mirror and saw nothing. I just…wasn't there, that's all I can say to explain it."

"What were you thinking at that particular moment? Did you do anything out of the ordinary? Any unique feelings you had?" Carlisle asked, notepad in his hand. His eyebrows were furrowed and rose in confusion and fascination. He was in doctor mode right now. This had been going on for about an hour, and so far we had been making exactly zero progress on the reason I had disappeared.

"Like I said, I just remember being embarrassed, and wanting to disappear and then 'poof!' it just happened."

"Interesting," he said tapping the pen on his chin, and scratching his head. He sighed, and so did I. My eyes rolled around his gigantic office while sitting in the large chair, my head in my hands, resting on the mahogany desk. This was getting very boring, very fast. I kept trying to recall the few seconds of invisibility.

"And how long before it wore off did you say?"

"I'm not exactly sure, but I'm guessing about five minutes, after I had calmed down a bit, from the classroom incident at least. I was still pretty spooked about the fact that I was no longer able to locate my reflection."

He chuckled, "an understandable reaction. What exactly did it feel like, disappearing?"

"I couldn't really feel it, I was still there, just not visible."

"And you're positive you didn't just imagine this, daydream it if you will."

"It was too real to be a daydream."

"Hmm…" he said frustrated but calm, a classic Carlisle Cullen look. "This is different than anything I've seen before…"

Again he paused the questions, and I continued to give the study another once over. I looked at all of the books, the amount not even countable, and I wondered if Carlisle had actually read all of them. Probably, after a while you probably get to be a quick reader, and really what else do you have to do living for 300 years? You have to fill your time somehow.

"Do you remember saying anything before you turned or right before you turned back? Or even think them? Thoughts might be important-"there was a knock at the large wooden door, and I breathed a sigh of relief. This questioning was starting to take its toll.

"Hi, sorry to interrupt, but why don't we give Bree a little break, she's had quite an eventful day, you know," Esme said kindly, peeking in the doorway.

"Good idea, love," he looked at Esme adoringly. "I'm sorry about all of this Bree, I know there are other things you would rather be doing," he said shifting his concentration to me.

"Don't worry about it," I said waving it off with a flick of my wrist, "it's nothing, really."

"I'm just so curious, and you know me, jumping at any chance I can get for any advancement for our kind," he said. Even though I would rather not be answering all of these questions, I was not mad at Carlisle, not in the least. He couldn't help being interested.

"Really it's fine, and I'm quite curious myself," I said walking towards the door before he could change his mind about letting me go.

"Sorry about that, you know how he gets…excited," Esme whispered to me, walking out the door.

"I know, I'm not upset, just a little…"

"…bored to tears?" she said, finished my thoughts with a wide smile.

"Exactly," I said, grinning back. "I should probably finish my homework," I said sitting at the kitchen table and picking up a pencil.

"Well look at you, my little overachieving superstar student," she said pinching my cheeks like I was a little kid

"Yeah, yeah," I said shrugging off her, and the compliment, even though it actually meant a lot to me.

"Oh, but before you start that, you should probably go hunting, your eyes are starting to get a little red around the edges."

"That's probably not a bad idea. Ugh, I hate going alone though, what's the fun in that?"

"I'll go with you," she offered.

"Oh, that's okay; you just went a little bit ago."

"So?"

"No really, I'm being childish, I'll go by myself."

"But I want to come."

"If you really want to…" I said. Someone taking this much interest in my personal opinion and likeness was strange, but I liked it.

"I do," she said smiling and ushering me out the door.

We ran together in silence until we reached the forest, thick with animals. I pounced at a deer, and Esme waited by me, watching patiently. I have no idea why she insisted on coming, just to watch me hunt. It was like going to a restaurant just to watch someone eat.

"Hey, I want to ask you something, and don't bite my head off for asking or give me an answer like 'because I can', okay?"

"Okay," she promised, her features still sparking as she spoke to me.

"Why did you insist on coming to just watch me hunt?"

"Because you're grounded of course."

"Esme, be real, you know I'm perfectly capable of going less than a mile away from the house to hunt. Edward could hear me if I was doing anything illegal, and Alice would see it. Why did you personally want to come with me, and I know it's not to keep me out of trouble.

She breathed a long sigh and looked me straight in the eye when she answered. "I just want to protect you. I don't think I could stand if anything happened to you. And I have this weird premonition type thing, I don't know, this feeling in my gut that something is going to happen."

"Mothers intuition," I said flatly.

"Probably nothing, but I just want to make sure for myself."

"Thanks, that's actually really sweet in a completely in a not necessary overprotective way."

"Your one of mine now, you're my child, and I can't stand to see you get hurt in any way. Once you become associated with me, you can't get rid of me."

"Oh so you own me now, do you?" I said jokingly.

"Sorry, kid but you're stuck with me," she said smiling and shrugging.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," I said hugging her. She seemed surprised by me expressing my feeling so outwardly, but she didn't object. She stroked my hair, one of her absentminded habits, a way of showing affection to her children in a small gesture, used so often she didn't even realize she did it any more. But that's just what happened when you were one of Esme's kids.

**SHOUTOUT! Okay…yeah. I got…EIGHT REVIEWS! *does happy dance* no but seriously, I am like crying of happiness. Sadly I can't turn back time for you guys and update last Saturday, and I had to rush like mad to get this by today, but seriously you guys are awesome, spectacular, amazing.**

**Author's Note: Like it? I know it was quite fluffy, but I love Esme, and the books and movies don't give her enough justice! I feel like it's my job to give her some lines! Ha-ha, just kidding, but still. Next chapter will be more action I promise. A suggestion, comment, guesses about what will happen? Leave it in a review! My previous offer still stands about the updating! =) Again, all my readers rock the world! I am bursting at the seams with joy! Thank you so much!**


	14. Could this night get any more perfect?

**Me: I have the WORST history EVER, Jazzy! I'm not Stephanie Meyer!**

** Jasper: (Pulls up sleeve, showing all the vampire scars.) Really?**

** Me: No comment…**

"Please, please, please!" Alice pleaded bouncing up the stairs, and interrupting Esme and my conversation.

"Please what, Alice?" I asked, confused. It wasn't always easy to someone that could tell the future.

"I happen to know that YOU have a date coming up, and I also happen to know that you secretly want to impress this boy and look your best! So can I please fix you up! I'm begging you!" She said folding her hands and kneeling in front of me.

Esme laughed, "We can all see that. But what is this I hear about a date?" She said looking at me.

I bit my lip. "Well I kind of invited a friend over here to study, and he just happens to be a male, so Alice," I said, shifting my gaze, or more like glare, towards here, "of course jumped to conclusions and assumed it was a date."

"I did no such thing! It's a date and you know it! Bree's got a boyfriend!"

"Alice, I do not!" I said harshly, lying badly through my teeth.

"You so do!" She said back. I sighed. Even though she was over 80 years old, she was still a stubborn, hyper, little teenager at heart. She was also right, or at least I kind of wanted her to be. I really liked Jerry, and it sounded like he liked me back.

"Regardless of what he is, why is this the first time I'm hearing about it?" Esme said crossing her arms, her expression unreadable.

_Thanks a lot, Alice_, I thought. I gulped, tensed, and turned back towards Esme, "I'm sorry I didn't ask you, I just thought it would be okay. We were just going to study and hang out a little bit, I swear. I shouldn't have done that without asking first though, I'm sorry. Look, I'll call him right now and cancel and-"

"Bree calm down, it's fine," Esme said laughing, "I just wanted to make you sweat. It's quite all right with me."

I instantly relaxed, "thanks a lot!" I said sarcastically and playfully nudged her.

"I'm sorry, it was just too funny," she said rubbing my back.

"You get worked up so easily, Bree," Alice said. "And you never answered my question."

"You already know the answer," I said sighing in defeat. Alice would get her way; I knew I would eventually give in, even without seeing the future.

"Yay! This is going to be so much fun!" She said grabbing my head and bouncing up and down.

"A total blast," I said groaning.

**Friday night-6:54**

"I think I'm going to be sick or pass out or something," I said clutching my stomach and leaning against the sofa.

"I sincerely doubt that considering that you're a vampire and physically you can't," Alice said standing next to me, bubbly as usually.

"Ugh, this just doesn't feel right. My clothes feel all wrong. What if he decides that this isn't what he thought what he was getting into?"

"He isn't going to figure out you're a vampire, Bree," Alice said matter of fact.

"I'm not talking about that, I'm talking about how I look! And what I say! Oh, God, what if I say something stupid?" I said snappily at Alice. She laughed. "What?" I said. This was perfectly reasonable! It was my first date for God's sake and she mocks me?

"Only you would worry more about if you make a mistake then him figuring out that your immortal."

"I'm not kidding, Alice, I've never don't this before. What do I say, what do I do? I really need to read a guidebook or something. Oh, I think I'm going to hyperventilate. Hurry, get me a paper bag!"

"Bree, chill out," Alice said, grasping my shoulders with her tiny hands as my breathing increased in speed. "Bree, seriously you're going to be fine."

"How do you know?" I yelled at her. Good thing the boys weren't home. If Emmett saw me act like this, he would never let me live it down. In fact, Alice and I were the only ones home right now. Everyone would be back from hunting by the time Jerry got here, but right now it was only the two of us, just Alice here to prepare me. Although, she would probably be the one to anyway. Rosalie would be too overprotective to let me wear anything this short (Alice insisted this purple mini looked fabulous on me, and what Rose didn't know wouldn't hurt her.), Esme would get off topic to easily, and start swooning on how I was growing so quickly (and yes, I am aware I'm not aging, but she seems to think I am still maturing into a young woman), and any of the guys would just be plain awkward,.

She raised an eyebrow at me, "Think for a second here."

"You can't tell what is going to happen, what are you psychic? Oh yeah…"

"Yes, and I know that this is going to turn out fine, so calm down."

"I can't."

"Sure you can, you can do this. You're going to be great. You are ready for this."

"No I'm not."

"Yes, you are. Now deep breaths, in and out…good, now tell yourself that you can do this."

"I can do this."

"Say it again."

"I can do this."

"Say it like you mean it!"

"I can do this!"

"Oh, yeah you can!"

"I am totally fine!"

"You go girl!" She said high fiving me. Just then the doorbell rang, and my confidence deflated faster than a popped balloon.

"Oh no that's him! Where's that paper bag I asked for?" I said squeezing her jacket, so hard I was practically ripping it apart.

"Bree, remember the breathing, and go open the door."

"Okay," I said, my voice shaking in nervousness. I walked over to the door, fixed me hair, and opened it.

"Hey, Jerry."

"Good evening, my lady," he said, looking as perfect as ever. He was holding three red roses. God, he looked hot, and sweet, and perfect, which of course made me even more uncomfortable. Even though I was a vampire and supposed to be perfect looking, I felt like I could never compare to him. "These are for you, beautiful flowers for a beautiful lady," he said handing me the flowers. Swoon!

"Thank you, so much, I-I don't even know what to say."

"How about you say 'come in'," Alice whispered to me, so quiet only a vampire could hear it.

"Yes, please come in," I said. Ugh, that was way too loud, and pushy, and obvious. Why did I have to be such a spaz?

I lead him to our kitchen, our much underused kitchen. In fact, this would be one of the first times we would get to use it. Everyone would have different excuses as to why they wouldn't be eating tonight. Mine would be that I was a vegetarian, and 'we' (Jerry and Jerry only) would be eating pot roast. I'm not sure how good it would actually be, but apparently Esme had made it for Bella, and she seemed to like it.

I took his jacket, and slung it over an empty chair.

"So, what's up?" I asked. You saw him like three hours ago; he probably joined the freaking circus.

"Nothing much, just had tennis practice and did some homework. So what have you been up to?" Aw! He cares about what I've been doing! That is totally sweet!

"You know same." Same? What the heck, Bree, you don't play tennis. You didn't do homework, either. In truth I had been flipping out over this date.

"That's cool."

"Yep." Oh dang, is it my turn to initiate conversation?

"We're home!" Emmett's voice boomed in from the entryway. Thank God for this attention shift. "Little sister, I've missed you!" He said enwrapping me in a giant bear hug.

"Emmett, put her down, you're going to hurt her, you idiot," Rosalie said, smacking his head.

"Hello there, you must be Jarred Newton, pleasure to meet you," Carlisle said, sticking his hand out, and giving Jerry a firm handshake.

"It's just Jerry, dad," I said, still maintaining a perfect smile.

"Of course, I'm very sorry Jerry."

"That's all right Dr. Cullen, sir," Jerry said. He was polite too!

"And this is my mom, Esme," I said shifting my attention towards her. Though very slight, I could see her light up when I called her mom.

"Welcome, Jerry," she said sweetly, shaking his hand as well, although more casually.

"Hello Mrs. Cullen, wonderful to meet to. This house is unbelievable."

If possible, she would probably blush. "Thank you, dear."

Although Alice's comments were disregarded earlier, I wonder if Jerry suspected anything. These handshakes must be cold, but hopefully he didn't read anything into it.

"And these are my siblings, Edward, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie.

"What up bro?" Emmett said slapping Jerry on the back. Both Rose and I shot him a cautious glare. Apparently he was being careful though, since Jerry didn't fall over or anything.

Edward and Jasper shook his hands as well.

Rosalie continued texting, but with a nudge from Esme, she muttered a quick 'Hi'. I could tell that she was actually interested and naturally suspicious of him, even though she didn't want to show it.

Alice was, well, Alice. "Hi! I'm Alice. You might have seen me at school even though I'm a little older than you. I hope we see each other soon!" I said running up to give him a hug. I looked at Jerry, looking for a sign of being uncomfortable, but he seemed surprisingly okay with this, which was good. No matter how much I cared about a boy, if they couldn't tolerate my family that would make him not worth it.

"I'll get dinner ready," Esme said.

"Oh, actually I already ate. I'm so sorry, I didn't know if I was supposed to eat. Now I feel bad."

"Don't worry about it," I said. That was actually a relief, since I wouldn't have to fake it.

"Oh yes, that's quite alright. We've actually already eaten too, so it all works out."

A few minutes passed with casual conversation, and by now the room had almost all the way cleared out, leaving only Esme, Jerry, Alice, and I. Alice was showing Jerry something in a magazine for the time being.

"If you guys want to take a walk or something, get some privacy, you can," Esme whispered to me. This was a definite perk about vampire senses, hearing things without humans.

"Really?" I whispered back.

"Sure, just be good, stay close to the house, and be back by ten."

"Okay, thanks."

"No problem," she said braiding a small section of my hair.

"Hey Jerry, do you want to take a walk?" I asked at a normal volume.

He looked up from the magazine and smiled. "That'd be great," he said taking my hand a putting my coat on for me. He was so old fashioned, it was so cute.

We walked to the door which he opened for me, another chivalrous act.

"I'm having a really good time tonight," I said holding his hand.

"Oh, I'm not." I stopped and looked at him. "I'm just kidding," she said breaking into a smile. I smacked his arm, careful not to hit him too hard.

"There is one thing that would make it a lot better though," he said.

I looked at him, confused as to what I lacked in. There was no way this evening could get better for me.

He took my head in his hands, kissing me passionately.

Correction, NOW the evening couldn't get any better.

He pulled away quickly. "I'm sorry, that was just- I'm sorry I didn't ask- Oh, I feel so bad. I'm just going to go-"he said walking away. Did he really think I was MAD?

"Hey," I called out after him, and ran to him. "We aren't done kissing until I say we are," I said kissing him this time.

Double correction, NOW my night was absolutely, positively, perfect.

** I know I promised you guys drama, but I SWEAR the next one will have a ton. I couldn't resist the romance! Doesn't Jerry sound perfect? *Sigh* I also know I promised you a super quick update, but I have been busy, and a little sick, and this chapter is over 2,000 words, so I hope that makes up for it. I literally like cried from all the fantastic reviews. I wish I could give you all a zillion dollars, hugs, and teddy bears. Pretend I did and don't stop reviewing! **** I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! More reviews does still equal quicker update, I hope I can get one out in the beginning/middle of the week. But it all depends on the reviews…**


	15. Come with you?

**Me: I own Twilight!**

** Jane: *Seers me with her eyes.***

** Me: Ouch! Holy Crap!**

** Jane: Admit it, mortal! *Stops, giving me a chance to confess***

** Me: *Brain is basically fried* (whimpers) Or…not… **

"This night has been great," Jerry said a few minutes later, after I (reluctantly) stopped kissing Jerry, "but I really to have to go now."

I sighed, "Okay, I'll see you on Monday. Ugh, Monday is so far away."

"Well how about tomorrow then?" Jerry suggested.

"Really, you don't have stuff to do?"

"Yeah, I've got time. Or if I don't I'll make some, anything for you."

"All right then. Meet me at my house again?"

"Yeah, and then maybe we could take another walk. This was nice."

"It really was…" I said dreamily, thinking about next time we would meet, even though he hadn't left yet. "So I suppose I should let you go now," I said. We were holding hands, a great feeling, and I had been prepared and brought gloves so that he wouldn't be able to feel the coldness of mine.

"I suppose you should," he said attempting to let go of my hand. He pulled and pulled but I kept holding on. He laughed and pried my fingers from his (even though if I had wanted I could have held on for as long as I walked or even ripped his hand off if that was my desire.)

"Good-bye Bree," he said and kissed my neck.

"Bye," I said and watched him walk back to his car.

I sighed and turned around, hearing the gravel and grass crunching under my feet. I trudged back to the house slowly, not pouting, just remembering. Remembering how good this night had been and how good I had it. I also remembered Diego, and how I'd promised in my heart that I would wait for him forever. But if I couldn't wait for him, if he didn't exist, does that mean that I wasn't allowed to love again? That I wasn't allowed to have feelings for someone-something- else?

No, I thought. Diego would never be that selfish. But would I? If I had died, would I want Diego to love someone else?

No again, I thought. Diego deserves happiness. So do I.

I turned the corner, taking the long way back to my house. In this house, I was never alone. This was good, don't get me wrong, but sometimes you just need a chance to be by yourself and go over everything in your head.

It seems as if I was alone at this moment as well, but I found out a moment later that I was quite long.

"Hello, Bree, fancy meeting you here," she said.

I recognized the voice immediately. It was one that I had never wanted to hear again. The one that, if I dreamt, was positive would haunt my dreams. It came from a small figure, about the same size as Alice, yet besides size and pale skin there was nothing similar. No, this was no Alice. This was Jane.

"Jane? What are you doing here?" I asked, not even attempting to hide my dissatisfaction.

"I could ask you the same thing," she said, piercing me with her red eyes, bringing back memories that wanted to send me running, of Riley, Victoria, even myself.

"You have no place, I live here Jane, remember. And I am allowed to ask you. Just because you're some kind of royalty doesn't mean you can go around patronizing people. So I ask again, what are you doing here?" I said, taking a more independent approach. Kindness didn't get you anywhere with people like Jane. I was going to have to do this the hard way.

"I'm here for you, Bree."

"What do you mean 'here for me'? We had an agreement that I had another chance, remember?"

"That we did."

"So what's the problem? And I swear if you hurt me, my family will know."

"You know the rules Bree, and I'm not too worried about your family right now," she stated simply.

"I haven't done anything against your little 'code' Bree," I snapped hatefully. I was sick of her putting me down, and this time I didn't even do anything to deserve it.

"You know, I wouldn't speak to me like that if I were you. Remember what happened last time you did. Now, being around that human is much too dangerous."

"He knows nothing."

"Let me ask you something Bree, do you planning on killing this human?"

"Of course not!" I said, repulsed by the very idea.

"That's absurd. Why are you keeping the pathetic little thing around?"

"I'm…sort of in love with him."

She looked at me like I was the freakiest thing she had ever seen, and then she broke into laughter, "for a second you actually had me fooled. I seriously believed you."

"Jane, I'm not kidding. I love Jerry."

"Yeah, okay, whatever you say. Anyway, I recently found about your little power. Granted it isn't nearly as good as your little psychic twit or the long distance mind reading freak in your coven, but it's not bad."

"First of all their names are Alice and Edward and we are a family not a coven, and second of all what does that have anything to do with Jerry?"

"Patience, Bree, we have all the time in the world. Let me get this straight, you said you love this human boy?"

"He has a name, it's Jerry, and yes, I do."

"Well. Then this should be easier than I thought."

"What do you mean?"

"Like I said, I know about your power, as does the rest of the Volturi. We have our ways of knowing things. We covet it; it's like nothing we've ever seen before. If we could get you to harness it, it would be of great value to us. We'd like you to join us as one of the Volturi."

"Are you insane? There is no way, after all I've been through with you, that I wouldn't even willingly come with you and join in something that awful."

"I figured you'd say something along those lines. So I'm going to make you a little offer. Since I-we-have seen your power, we feel that you could be of great use to us."

"I highly doubt that, it was only once and I don't even know have it happened, plus, I wouldn't join you and your little cult."

"Ouch, Bree, that cuts deep. Anyway, like I said, there are ways to harness your powers, and we could teach you. I know you wouldn't come willingly, so I have quite a bit stacked against you. You see, our, as you so kindly put it, cult, has many powers as well, and we could take poor Jerry's life any time we make like."

"You wouldn't," I cried softly. They had found my one weakness.

"We wouldn't want to, but you need to cooperate for nothing to happen to him. So here are your choices. Either you join us now, or we take the boy."

I gulped. "Will I at least get to say good-bye? To my family at the very least, don't they at least deserve that?"

"We wouldn't want to upset them even more. I think it would be best not to."

"But-but Alice can see what is happening, and Edward can hear what you're thinking! They'll find a way to save me!"

"I highly doubt that. You see, I have found a way around that."

"The way being…?" I started.

"Come with me, Bree, and everything will make sense. I gulped again, and reluctantly followed, I didn't want anyone else getting hurt in place of me. I followed her, and felt like a prisoner getting ready for execution. Though painful, I looked back at my house one more time, and followed the cold hearted beast. I shuffled my feet behind her, numb, and waited for the inevitable doom I would be sure to ensue.

**Drama is finally here! Like it, hate it? Reviews=equals inspiration=updates. The review amounts have been awesome! Keep it up guys! You are all so amazing! **


	16. Is an explaination that much to ask for?

**I do own Twilight, thanks for asking.**

I snapped back into consciousness in a dreamlike daze, enveloped in a soft, warm light. I looked around to see nude walls and a naked light bulb. I was sitting at a table, a wooden one, presumably some kind of old, expensive polished tree that was chopped, made into something else, just as I was about to be.

The table was not alone, but cowered under a velvet red table cloth, looking the same color and material as a theater curtain. The red a deep crimson like a vampire's favorite item. Ironic, I thought, but I had no energy to chuckle or even sigh-laugh.

I felt dozy and dizzy, tired almost, something I hadn't felt since I was human.

The room was bare except for the chair, table, and light bulb. You would've thought it was abandoned except for the fact it was well kempt.

I knew where I was the second my eyes opened. It was the Volturi castle in Italy; no other place would have the cold stone floors and this amount of décor in this small a room. Although the size of the rooms wasn't the amazing thing about this place, it was the number of them, with purposes unknown to me.

Until now it seems; now I will be getting a tour and living arrangement in it. Whoop-de-freaking-do.

I opened my mouth to speak, to ask who was around, but my vocal cords wouldn't work. I was in a dream-like trance, the colors changing vividly around me now. The romantic-lighted atmosphere turned into painful rainbow lights mixing, dancing off of each other. The room started tilting, and I started to feel nauseous, another human feeling, this one I didn't miss.

I tried to scream, trying to find Jane, of all people. Who would've thought I would actually be looking for her? After all she put me through.

The room changed again, just one big bright stage-looking light, but that only lasted for a second until I saw him. Jeremy in all his glory. I reached out to touch him, but he wouldn't look straight at me, just past me with a distant look in his eye. I struggled to get him to concentrate on me, pushing harder, trying so hard. I saw Jane, finally, approaching him. I struggled to get her to stop; God knows what she could, she would, do to him. I could feel my skin getting hot, yet another human feeling. My breathing got shallow as my bones felt weaker, feeling like I was crumbling to dust, withering to a pit of nothingness as she whispered in his ear. He looked at me them, his face twisted in disgust at what I was. I screamed internally.

And then it was all over, the feeling to walking hand-in-hand with the devil himself, and I was in the wooden room again.

I could hear mumbling, just barely making out the words, but I could see no one.

"It was exceptional, Jane, her focus was incomprehensible."

"I've seen better, the only thing she could focus on was a pathetic human."

"It's still a start, and if she can survive this with atypical results, think of what will happen when we really start training."

"I suppose…but she didn't even exhibit her power of invisibility."

"Be patient, Jane, I'm sure with time. And you probably scared the poor thing. When I sent you out I told you to be gentle with her, she's new, fragile, but you just couldn't do that could you?"

"Don't be stupid and coddle the thing. Some day she's not going to be the new girl and actually fight for what she wants. And she already had enough warm toasty feelings at those Cullen's' house."

"It's called nurturing, Jane, maybe you should try it sometime, get you more friends, maybe even a man someday. You'd think in over 20 decades someone would come along…"

"Shut up! I don't waste my time with things like that. And nurturing? Are you kidding me? After my first reception here, that'd make me look weak, and do you know how long it's taken to earn this much respect? Earn a reputation? Of course you don't, because you don't have to work for anything. Never did, and-"

"Never planning to, you know me too well."

"You're like a child. Now let's go speak to the real one, and I'll try to make it feel a queen, alright. Maybe even buy it a crown of some sort, throw it a welcoming party."

"Good plan."

A piece of wall swung open, a hidden door you could say. Jane stepped in first, and then a boy about my age. I'd think it was Jane's brother, Alec, if I hadn't already seen him before. No, this boy was more mannish, with broader shoulders and a more pronounced cheekbone. His muscles were close in size to Emmett's and he had ink-black short hair. His skin was pale, like all of us, but it was more olive-y than most, which shined in comparison to the drab black cloak he had on.

"Why hello there, pleasure to meet you," he said extending his hand outward to me. He was beautiful, there was no question about that, but I learned not to trust beautiful. It was like an animal instinct.

I knew he could take me on in just a few second though, so I took it anyway. It was surprisingly warm for a vampire.

"I'm sorry I cannot get to know you better at the moment, but there are some things I must take care of, but I promise we will talk soon," he said making a move for the door.

"Wait!" I exclaimed, happy to know my voice worked again, "aren't you going to tell me what's going on?"

He just smiled at me.

"I think I have a right to know," I said, getting angrier.

He gave a bell-like laugh. "I'm sorry, but you a very cute angry. Jane will explain everything."

"Fine," I sighed, turning to Jane, "now explain," I prompted her to start talking.

"Explain what?" she said shrugging.

"Everything, explain everything! What was that I just went through, why can't Edward and Alice reach me hear, where's Jeremy, who was that dude? You told me it would all make sense, and you took everything from me when you brought me here. The least you can do is give me some freaking answers."

"What did I tell you about patience?"

"Jane!"

"Fine, fine, calm down, I 'm just trying to have a little fun. What you just went through was a concentration test, to see if you even have a future with controlling your power, to see if you're even worth keeping around. In my opinion you aren't, but Enrique does. Enrique was the guy you just saw."

"Enrique, I've never heard of him."

"No one outside of here has. Everyone outside the Volturi thinks that Aro is the supreme power, which in my opinion should be me, but anyway Enrique is even above Aro."

"What makes him special?"

"Besides being an egotistical jerk? His roots, his family, his breeding. He is the direct line of our very creator. He is the great-grandson of how this all began."

"Oh. Well tell me about Edward and Alice, why aren't there powers effective here."

"This castle has a shield, something Enrique just put up. He is the only one who has ever mastered it. Just like he invented the room you just were in, and the sleep-like potion you were just under, along with a bunch of other things. Oh, and your stupid pet is fine, he's at school."

"What does my family think happened to me?"

"You're coven, you mean?" she snorted, "don't worry, we took care of it. Now come along, enough of the questions for your pitiful excuse for a brain, it's time to get training."

**Ah, I'm off hiatus! So listen, I didn't die, but my computer did for two months! As did my brain creativity and inspiration. But now I'm back and better than ever! Merry Christmas and review! This is your present, now review and give me one! =)**


End file.
